Concerning Bands and Kendo
by Midnight Miyuki
Summary: Chapter 10 Up! Motoko Aoyama has never fallen in love before, and never intended to... until she moved to Odaiba and met Yamato Ishida, the most popular boy at her new high school. DigimonLove Hina Crossover.
1. Part I: b e g i n n i n g s

REVISION (2.25.03):  Okay *takes deep breath* this story was in the Digimon category for awhile and alas *points to review counter* I was hoping for more response.  I'm not saying I'm not grateful for 11 reviews (I think it's pretty good for my first story!!) but what I'm hoping for is people to tell me what I need to do to make the story the best it can be.  This story is really and honestly more Motoko-centered anyway, so, tada!  Here it is in the Love Hina category.  I would really appreciate any suggestions at all.  I posted this because I love the character of Motoko Aoyama and I think she tends to be an unnoticed character in the anime world ^_~  So, without any further delay, here it is:

Author's Notes: Well this is an interesting pairing, huh? ^_^ I haven't seen a Motoko/Yamato yet (and I actually thought I would? lol...), so I thought I might try it. I think it's safe to assume that this coupling hasn't been presented yet on Fanfiction.net. Not much of a Love Hina/Digimon crossover, other than Motoko being there for the few couple of chapters, but fear not!!  The Love Hina cast will most certainly make their presence known later ^_~  Well I'm honored that you decided to read this story, and it is of course **NON-YAOI**. In my story, I really didn't want to go into the whole Digidestined/Digivovling thing so... I'm just going to pretend that they're normal high school students. For the sake of making things easier for me (^_^;) we're just going to put Motoko's parents in Odaiba and the dojo in Kyoto. Confusing, but it's helps explain things better for myself ^_^ I'm also using Japanese names as well (remember, a lot of times I'll be doing the whole last name first thing... just thought I'd let you know since it confuses me sometimes ^_^), for all of you familiar with English Digimon names, here are the translations, all others you'll be able to recognize:  
  
Taichi=Tai  
Yamato=Matt  
Koushiro=Izzy  
Jyou=Joe  
Daisuke=Davis  
Iori=Cody  
Miyako=Yolei  
Hikari=Kari  
  
I have this weird habit of switch from Miss/Mr/Mrs to -san... so you'll find both in there... lol, yeah I know, I have weird habits. Please enjoy my story! Standard disclaimers apply! Reviewing would be much appreciated ^_^  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  


**:::: Concerning Bands and Kendo ::::**

****

_  
_The wind gently fluttered her long raven black hair back behind her shoulders as she stood on the bridge overlooking Shibuya Station. No cars cluttered the normally busy roads and no people were amassed on the sidewalk. All she could see was the mist that seemed to cling around a young blonde haired boy in front of her. With his hands dug into his pockets and his back turned toward her, she could only guess as to his identity.  
  
"Who's there?" she attempted to ask, but her words were lost and muffled in the thick mist as the young man turned around to face her.  
  
"Motoko" he addressed, his voice carrying clearly like glass. Although his face was masked cleverly by the fog surrounding them, his tall and well-built frame caused an unwanted blush to slowly rise onto her cheeks.  
  
'_I... I can't be blushing around him... there's no way I can be this nervous around some... boy!! I refuse!!_'  
  
"Don't run from me" he told her, as though he had read her exact thoughts. Motoko's surprise and anxiety continued to grow as he slowly stepped towards her, his feet guiding him into an assured and confident path.  
  
"Don't come any closer!" Motoko exclaimed, wielding her Kendo sword. With every step he took, the wood slowly began to degrade, until the sword was shriveled beyond recognition. "B-But how?!"  
  
"Motoko... Stop running."  
  
"Running? Running from what?" she burst out angrily. His movement halted and he stood only a few feet away from her as she awaited his answer nervously. Suddenly, a light appeared above her, and the scenery around her melted away until they were standing in a completely white room. The fog too dissipated away and revealed the handsome boy's face for only a brief moment.   
  
"Love."  
  
  
  
"IIE!!!" Motoko Aoyama sat straight up in her futon, the covers pushed far back as she breathed in shaken breaths of air. Her hand flew up to her heavy forehead, and she gently relaxed as a bead of sweet fell down her forehead. "Just... just a dream..."  
  
"Motoko, daijoubu?!" a male voice exclaimed above her. A very muscular and well-built man stood above her and a frail, yet chipper woman stood behind him as they flung back the sliding doors of her room and ran inside.  
  
"Motoko, what's wrong?" her mother demanded as she kneeled down and placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder.  
  
"I-I'm fine... It was just a dream, that's all..." Motoko insisted as she pulled her forehead out of her hand.  
  
"You scream like a schoolgirl" her father grunted angrily. "I was worried..."  
  
"Gomen nasai, Otou-san..." Motoko told him apologetically.  
  
"I think I'm too old for this... I thought you would be less giddy than your mother or sister, Motoko..." her father sighed as he left the room and proceeded towards the kitchen. Motoko's mother smiled kindly and wiped the sweat off of her daughter's forehead.  
  
"It must have been some dream, Motoko" her mother chuckled kindly as she stood up and opened the window. "You should be getting up now anyway, you don't want to be late on your first day of school, Motoko."   
  
"H-Hai, Okaa-san" Motoko insisted as she stood up from the futon and proceeded towards the bath.  
  
_My name is Motoko Aoyama and I now reside in my family's home after moving out of the Hinata Inn. Why did I choose to move out? I have a responsibility to uphold the Aoyama family name and accept the terms of being the new master of the __Shinmei__School__. This fell upon me because my sister married instead, therefore disqualifying her from being the heir. Many times I have questioned the path my sister took, but I know that this duty has befallen upon me and it is destiny that will keep me here. Love was the reason she left... Honor and duty are the only emotions I am allowed to have. Love... love makes people weak. And I am not weak.  
_  
Motoko quickly got her bath and then returned to her room where her new school uniform laid completely ironed and straightened out. It was a dark green and navy blue color which Motoko didn't particularly care for, but she knew that some uniforms were a lot worse... as Naru had demonstrated with her boring and dull school uniform she used to wear.   
  
'_Naru-sempai.__ I wonder if she and Urashima are doing well after their wedding..._' Motoko blushed angrily and shook such nonsense out of her head. As she slipped the uniform on, she frowned at the shortened skirt and proceeded towards the kitchen to complain.  
  
"Okaa-san, is there anyway we can add on to this?" Motoko asked as she looked down at the short skirt.  
  
"I think it's rather cute, Motoko" her mother grinned.  
  
"It's not what the Shinmei heir should be wearing!" Motoko exclaimed angrily.  
  
"I agree completely. We'll see what we can do about it tonight. For now, however, you'll just have to make do with it" her father insisted as he sipped his green tea.  
  
"I understand, Otou-san" Motoko told him with a nod. As she walked out of the kitchen, Motoko self-consciously tugged at her short skirt and her face flushed. "If I get a single comment out of a boy... I swear..." Mrs. Aoyama chuckled at her daughter's angry comment and continued to prepare breakfast for her family.  
  
"It's amazing that Motoko is already a junior. I'm so glad she decided to move back home for her last year" Mrs. Aoyama told her husband happily.  
  
"It's nice having another daughter back in the house... but I just hope Motoko is as strong as she insists she is..."  
  
"Oh, have some faith!! Motoko left here when she was thirteen and now look at her! Eighteen years old, beautiful, intelligent, cunning and extremely powerful. You know perfectly well her power rivals Tsuruko's now."  
  
"Tsuruko wasn't what she was..."  
  
"Well, with a child and a husband, how can any woman be the same?"  
  
"I just hope Motoko will carry on our family name... I hope she won't run away like Tsuruko did... I'm too old to train a nephew..."  
  
"Dear, she's going to make you proud. You just wait and see-" The sound of quick footsteps could suddenly be heard as Motoko dashed in and grabbed a piece of sushi her mother had recently rolled and her lunch which was on the counter. She quickly stuffed the sushi in her hand and grabbed her kendo sword from the door along with her bag.  
  
"Mmfiwsoah" Motoko attempted to say.  
  
"In Japanese please" her father requested, a hint of annoyance in his voice. Motoko swallowed the sushi and slipped her shoes on.  
  
"I'll be home after school! Ja ne!" Motoko called out as she ran out of the door.  
  
"Such a schoolgirl... Tsuruko didn't act like that until she met-" The two exchanged glances and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You think Motoko is..."  
  
"C-Can't be... I don't think she would..." The two parents chuckled nervously and returned to their previous chores, taking one last glance at the doorway.  
  
  
  
"Miss Aoyama... you'll be pleased to know that our Kendo Club here is very well-known. Here at Odaiba High School, I think you'll find that most of our students are fairly pleasant to get along with as well and many clubs will gladly open their doors to new members. I see on your application, however, that you were a very good Kendo student at Raika Girl's High School and that you are indeed the heir to the famous Shinmei School?"   
  
"Hai. That is correct" Motoko provided as she sat calmly in front of the Principal of Odaiba High School.  
  
"Well... everything looks in order. You'll be in Class 11-B, Miss Aoyama. I hope you find our school to our liking. If you need anything, please see me immediately."  
  
"Arigatou gozaimasu, I'll set a good impression, sir" she told him with a bow. The principal grinned and waved politely.  
  
"Take care, Miss Aoyama." Motoko grabbed her school bag and her kendo sword and proceeded out into the hallway, the school map in her hand.  
  
"This school is much larger than Raika..." Motoko muttered as she proceeded up the stairs. The sound of loud pants could be heard ahead of her as a young man rounded the corner.  
  
"I'm so late!!!!!" his frantic voice exclaimed as he pulled his coat on and ran around the corner of the stairs. He saw Motoko a second too late as he tripped over his own to feet and fell forward. Fortunately, Motoko sidestepped to her left and let the poor boy's face hit the stairs. "Itai..." he mumbled angrily.   
  
"Daijoubu ka?" Motoko asked him as he twitched a little bit. His wild brown hair was a little too modern looking for Motoko's taste, and the goggles pushing his bangs back made him look ridiculous. He slowly pulled himself off of the stairs and mumbled something unintelligible as he brushed himself off. A piece of plastic fell out of his hair and clanked against the ground, and with shaky hands, he touched his now broken goggles.  
  
"M-M-My GOGGLES!!! LOOK WHAT YOU DID, OBA-CHAN!!!" he exclaimed furiously. Motoko's eyebrow twitched and her face scrunched into an angry glare.  
  
"O-Oba-chan (Obachan=older woman, "granny")? You DARE call ME that?!" she demanded furiously.  
  
"And you DARE break Motomiya Daisuke's goggles, _OBA-CHAN_?!" he demanded angrily, putting emphasis on her name. Without hesitation Motoko's hands flew to her kendo sword and she knocked him upside the head, sending him right back on to his face.  
  
"Spare me your babbling you impertinent scoundrel! I am Aoyama Motoko! A new junior here at Odaiba High School and heir to the Shinmei Kendo School! And you, a mere _freshman_, call _me_, Oba-chan?!" she asked him furiously. The young freshman pulled himself off of the ground, a new, not so flattering, lump now forming on top of his head.   
  
"I'm Motomiya Daisuke! I'm womanizer-extraordinaire, co-captain of the soccer team and I'm-" he glanced at the clock across the hall and his eyes bulged out of his head, "LATE!!" He took off again, flying around the corned and down the freshman hall.  
  
"Don't you dare run away, you despicable brute! This isn't the last time you'll see me, Motomiya!!" Motoko exclaimed angrily.  
  
"I hope not, Oba-chan! You're pretty hot!" Motoko gripped her fists tighter and she swore that a blood vessel popped on her forehead.   
  
"Men... he's worse than Urashima!" she grumbled. She too glanced at the clock and decided against chasing after him. Proceeding up the stairs and into the junior hallway she immediately found her classroom, 11-B, and knocked on the door nervously.   
  
'_I'm surprised that I'm nervous...' _Motoko thought quickly, her anger quickly settling as the door opened.   
  
"Ah! Miss Aoyama! We didn't think you were coming" her teacher told her with a smile. She was a young woman with long blonde hair and a pretty smile that seemed to sparkle.  
  
"Sorry, I was held up in the Principal's office" she explained, choosing not to go into her encounter with the impertinent freshman.  
  
"Oh, I see. Well, we're so glad to have you in our class! Minna-san! Attention!" The class immediately stopped chattering and turned towards their teacher who was smiling pleasantly as she motioned towards the door. "We have a new student today, her name is Aoyama Motoko. Miss Aoyama, please enter the classroom." Motoko knew she had to make a good first impression, so she put on the best determined and solitary look she could arrange and walked confidently into the classroom. "Miss Aoyama just moved here from the Hinata Hot Springs area and her family owns the famous Aoyama dojo just a few blocks away. Miss Aoyama, do you have anything to add?"  
  
"I'm honored to be here" she provided simply, bowing appropriately.  
  
"Glad to hear it! Now... take the seat behind Ishida Yamato. Yamato, please raise your hand." A young man with striking blue eyes and well-styled blonde hair raised his hand and smiled simply as the other girls groaned.  
  
"I wanted that seat..." one hissed.  
  
"I was so sure sensei would move me back there!" one sighed.  
  
"How come _she_ gets to sit near Yamato?" another whined. Motoko calmly walked towards the seat in the back and set her bag and kendo practice sword down beside her. When she sat back up, she noticed that the boys around her were stealing glances at her, and whispering among themselves. Motoko's eyebrow twitched angrily and she tried to ignore them. As the teacher began to go into Einstein's theory of relativity, her gaze slowly became fixed on the boy in front of her.  
  
'_He seems rather familiar... I wonder if I've met him before... hm... I lived in Odaiba when I was a child, but I didn't have many friends though... I wonder... could I have known him? It seems unlikely... but I suppose it's possible..._' When she realized she was staring, she quickly found interest in the window beside her and turned away from him with a slight flush on her face. Without warning, something flopped onto her desk and she looked down at the small folded piece of paper that landed on her desk. She raised an eyebrow and looked beside her to see a young girl with short, shoulder-length brown hair and warm, friendly brown eyes smiling friendly. She gave a small wave and motioned to the note on Motoko's desk. Motoko looked back down at the note and opened it up.  
  


  
Hi!  
  
My name is Sora Takenouchi. You must be overwhelmed by everything in our school, so let me help you out! I'm on the hospitality comity here at school, so don't think it's any trouble. Please let me know, Motoko-san.  
  
Sora

  
  
Motoko bit her lip in thought. She hadn't intended on making a friend so easily, and she wondered about this girl. Motoko knew she couldn't be seen with anyone who was morally weak or indecent, but this girl appeared to be pretty safe. The tennis racket that sat beside her bag said that she was an athlete as well.   
  
"_You should be more trusting, Motoko! Sometimes people can surprise you. Take Keitaro for example... he didn't turn out so badly, did he?"  
  
'Naru-sempai... I won't forget what you told me on your wedding day. You've really taught me a lot, Naru-sempai..._' Taking her friend's advice, Motoko took out a pen and scribbled a response.

  
  
Takenouchi-san  
  
Thank you for your kind offer. I would much appreciate any help I can get, for I just moved back to Odaiba, and I haven't been in town for a while. Thank you very much.  
  
Aoyama Motoko

  
  
Motoko frowned at her messy writing, but folded the note back in the intricate way Sora had folded it and she tossed it back over to her. Sora quickly opened the note and smiled pleasantly at the reply. She gave a pleased thumbs up and turned back to the textbook that they were reading out of. Motoko relaxed in her seat and looked down at her textbook.  
  
_'Everyone back at Hinata Inn... I wonder how they're doing these days. I think being there really changed me. Being around Naru-sempai and Urashima especially. There relationship taught me something... I guess... I-Iie! I can't admit it! I shouldn't admit that I learned anything about love... It's just not right for the Shinmei school heir to even think about such things. Otou-san is counting on me to uphold our family name now. I'm his last hope._' Motoko pondered through her thoughts until the teacher called out her name.  
  
"Hai?" Motoko asked, standing up.  
  
"Please read the next passage, Aoyama" her teacher instructed. Motoko glanced down at Yamato's book and quickly flipped the next page, reading the small passage that was there. "Einstein's theory of relativity was first presented in-" The doors of the classroom suddenly opened and a young boy with wild hair, much like Motomiya's, stood in the doorway, huffing and puffing.  
  
"G-Gomen nasai, sensei! My alarm didn't go off..." he insisted as he walked into the classroom and sat down behind Sora.   
  
"Yagami Taichi..." the teacher sighed angrily. "That's the fifth time this month. Eventually, I'll buy you an alarm clock!"  
  
"You will? Hey, thanks!" Taichi chuckled as he relaxed in his chair. The teacher frowned angrily and turned towards the clock.  
  
"Well, I'm afraid you won't finish in time, Miss Aoyama. The bell is about to-" RING! "... Ring." Student quickly gathered their books and began to walk out of the door, and Motoko gathered her things as she stood up and noticed a few people standing around her.  
  
"Would you like to eat lunch with us today, Aoyama-san?" Sora asked her curiously.  
  
"Are you sure? I mean, you hardly know me..." Motoko wondered aloud.  
  
"It's no problem at all! I don't have many friends that are girls in this class you see... they all have this slightly annoying obsession with-"  
  
"YAMATO!" a chorus of voices rang out. A group of girls suddenly gathered around the desk in front of Motoko's and the young blonde haired boy stood up as his 'fan club' gathered around him.  
  
"Please eat my lunch, Yamato!" one pleaded.  
  
"Iie! I made this lunch especially for Yamato!!" another girl argued.  
  
"Some guys have all the luck..." Taichi whined. Sora elbowed him in the gut and he winced noticeably.  
  
"Aoyama-san, this is Yagami Taichi. My boyfriend" Sora explained as she motioned to Taichi.  
  
"Ohayo! Just call me Taichi. I'm not about formalities. Can I call you Motoko?" he asked bluntly. Motoko was surprised by his forwardness, but she remembered how Su had called her Motoko since the day they had met.  
  
"H-Hai, Motoko is fine" she told them, wondering if she would regret it later. They smiled brightly and Taichi looked over towards Yamato.  
  
"That's Ishida Yamato. Quite the popular guy, really. He has a band called Teenage Wolves-"  
  
"Teenage... Wolves?" Motoko asked, a sweatdrop forming on her head. Sora shrugged and Taichi chuckled.  
  
"That was my reaction when I first heard of it!!" Taichi exclaimed. "You and I are going to get along great, Motoko-chan!"  
  
"So, he's your friend then?" Motoko asked them. She was quite surprised a young man like him would hang around with two people like Sora and Taichi.   
  
"Yeah, he is. It's kind of surprising to us that he's not in a more popular crowd, but he's stuck with since childhood. He's been a great friend of ours" Sora explained with a smile.  
  
"Thank you for the offer, but I'm afraid I'll have to pass" Yamato insisted as he moved away from the crowd.  
  
"But, Yamato!!" The all protested.  
  
"Offer it to Taichi, he's always hungry" Yamato told them, pointing towards Taichi. "Or Daisuke is downstairs... he's always-"  
  
"STARVING!! Can you believe I left my lunch at home?! And Hikari is already sharing hers with TK!!! Taichi! Go tell Hikari to share with me!" a familiar voice exclaimed. Blood boiled inside Motoko as she grabbed her Kendo sword and pointed it angrily towards Daisuke.  
  
"YOU!! Motomiya, I'm not done with you yet!!" Motoko exclaimed angrily.  
  
"Oh! Oba-chan! You have a class with Taichi and the others?" Daisuke asked her with a grin.  
  
"You're treading on thin ice, Motomiya..." Motoko growled.  
  
"Daisuke! Stop being mean to Motoko!" Sora exclaimed angrily.  
  
"This is why Hikari isn't sharing her lunch" Taichi told him bluntly.  
  
"Daisuke, hurry up, I'm hungry! Hikari and TK are already out there!" a female voice whined. A young girl with long lavender hair and bright, chipper eyes walked into the classroom with a short, dark haired boy behind her and a tall, lanky and rather handsome boy behind him. They immediately saw Motoko's angered face and they slowly began to back away.  
  
"What did you do this time, Daisuke?" the tall boy asked him.  
  
"I've seen her somewhere before..." the short boy said aloud, squinting as he looked her over.  
  
"You probably have, Iori, considering how familiar you are with Kendo. She's Aoyama Motoko, the daughter of the-"  
  
"Y-YOU'RE FROM THE SHINMEI DOJO?!" Iori exclaimed. Everyone was shocked by his outburst and he wasted no time in running towards her and bowing like crazy. "My name is Hida Iori and I have been waiting for the day when I am strong enough to apply at your dojo! I'm so honored to meet you Aoyama-sempai!" Motoko sheepishly put a hand behind her head and bowed politely.  
  
"H-Hai, it's um... a pleasure to meet an enthusiastic young man like yourself, Hida-san" Motoko provided, a bit surprised by all of the attention.  
  
"Wow, I've never seen Iori so excited before... well, my name is Inoue Miyako! Please call me Miyako! And this is Ichijouji Ken. You can just call him Ken" Miyako insisted as she motioned to the boy beside her.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you, Aoyama-san" Ken provided as he bowed.  
  
"Please just call me, Motoko" she told them, bowing deeply.  
  
"Ah! It's that cute freshman, Ken! KEN!" the group of girls exclaimed as they rushed over to him. Yamato breathed a sigh of relief and then turned to Motoko who was insisting that she was going to join the Kendo Club to Iori who was pleading incessantly.  
  
"Aoyama, is it?" Yamato asked her, catching her attention. She turned towards him and smiled simply.  
  
"Hai, Ishida-san, it's nice to meet you."  
  
"Likewise" he told her with a grin. Motoko's face flushed slightly from the handsome grin Yamato had given her, and she immediately reprimanded herself.  
  
'_I... I can't be blushing! I'm not like those whinny, childish fan girls! I'm NOT!!!! But he just looks so familiar..._'   
  
"Oi! Busu (Busu=an ugly woman, very rude)!!" Daisuke exclaimed, grabbing back her attention. "Are you going to go join Yamato's fan club or something? I saw that blush!!" This made Motoko's face flare up again, although everyone assumed it was in anger.  
  
"You'll regret the day such words came out of your dirty mouth, you vulgar ogre!! **Zantetsusen**!!" Motoko exclaimed as she pulled out her sword and attacked. The force of her blast sent Daisuke out the door and into the wall.  
  
"B-Busu... you're really strong..." he chuckled as little swirlies formed in his eyes.  
  
"S-Sugoi!" Taichi exclaimed. "I like you even more, Motoko!"   
  
"That's absolutely amazing!" Sora agreed.  
  
"Can you teach me?!" Iori demanded incredulously. Motoko blushed even more from all of the compliments she was getting and she put her sword away.  
  
"I-It was nothing" she insisted simply looking quite embarrassed.  
  
"Come on, everyone! Let's get out of here!" Ken exclaimed, trying to run away from his fan club.  
  
"Ken!! KEN!!" they all exclaimed as they chased him.  
  
"Older women preying upon and harassing an innocent young boy... you disgust me!" Motoko exclaimed. "**Zantetsusen**!!" she shouted, repeating the same attack that had rendered Daisuke helpless. From the force of the blast, the girls joined Daisuke on the floor of the hallway, little swirlies in their eyes as well.  
  
"Woah... she's kind of scary when she gets mad..." Miyako chuckled nervously.  
  
"Yeah, but it's good to have someone like that around" a boy beside her said.  
  
"Oh! Koushiro! You haven't met Motoko yet have you?" Miyako asked him as she pointed to Motoko.  
  
"Konnichiwa. My name is Izumi Koushiro. Koushiro is fine" he told her simply.  
  
"Aoyama Motoko. It's nice to meet you" Motoko told him with another bow.  
  
'_I'm getting sick of repeating my name over and over..._' Motoko thought angrily.  
  
"Come on, let's go down and find TK and Hikari" Taichi suggested as they began to walk out of the classroom.  
  
"Motoko, you're coming with us, right?" Sora asked her.  
  
"I-I suppose so... I mean, if you still want me to come with you after... this" she said, motioning towards Daisuke and the other girls.  
  
"Are you kidding? Anyone who can shut guys like Daisuke up _and_ take care of Yamato's annoying fan club is awesome in my book!" Taichi chuckled.  
  
"Hey, I heard that!!" Daisuke exclaimed recovering from his attack. Everyone continued to laugh and chuckle, but Motoko tensed as she felt a pair of eyes fall upon her. She glanced behind her to find Yamato, who had quickly switched his gaze over to Daisuke who was now scolding Taichi. Motoko's eyes suddenly widened as her gaze became fixed on Yamato.  
  
'_I know where I've seen him! He was the one from my dream... it was him..._' Motoko fought off her blush and her gaze switch quickly back to the floor. '_It means nothing... absolutely nothing! I refuse to be attracted to some pretty boy who runs some petty and silly band! But... he does look a little handsome... N-NO!!! I DIDN'T JUST ADMIT THAT! I REFUSE!!! Oh... Why must I suffer so?'  
_  
"Aoyama-sempai? Daijoubu ka?" Iori asked her curiously. Motoko snapped up to look at him and she nodded.  
  
"Hai, daijoubu..." her gaze drifted back over to Yamato and her face tinted, "I'm just fine..."


	2. Part I: h a p p i n e s s

A/N:  Okay!  On to chapter 2!  The only reason I got this out so soon was because of the snow here on the East Coast (yay!)  I appreciate the reviews I got (they really helped... thank you roxy... {*ahem* CATE!  Thanks a lot ^_~} and ladylegolas128 {Appreciate the feedback, Umi-chan!}  Motoko and Yamato are (hopefully) going to become more familiar with each other, and the battle between Daisuke and Motoko will continue (and we're adding Jun to the mix)!  Joy ^_^  Well, I'm hoping to stick with just -san in this chapter and not go back to Miss/Mr/Mrs/Ms, etc.  So I hope I do this right ^_^  Motoko belongs to the nice folks who created Love Hina, Yamato/Sora/Taichi/Daisuke/Jun/Koushiro, etc. etc. all belong to the awesome people who created Digimon!  And remember, reviewing is **_so_** much appreciated!  Please enjoy!

_c h a p t e r   t w o  -  h a p p i n e s s      _

       "Wow, I've heard of the Aoyama family before, but I had no idea that they had a daughter, it's nice to meet you Motoko!" Hikari Yagami told her, flipping her brown hair behind her shoulders.  "And I hope Daisuke will be nicer to you" she added, looking towards Daisuke.

       "Y-Yeah of course!  Whatever you say, Hikari!" Daisuke exclaimed nodding furiously.

       "He's always like this?" Motoko asked Sora, who was sitting next to her on the grass.

       "Yep.  Daisuke's pretty fond of girls, but he's liked Hikari for a long time.  TK, or Takeru, has liked her for awhile as well, although he won't admit it.  And not even Taichi, her older brother, knows who she likes.  It's kind of interesting to watch sometimes" Sora chuckled.

       "You said you moved from Hinata, didn't you?" Ken asked her curiously, changing the subject abruptly.

       "Yes, I did" she told him.

       "Are you familiar with anyone by the name of Maehara Shinobu?" he asked.

       "Shinobu-chan is a good friend of mine, actually" Motoko told him as she sipped her green tea.

       "Really?  She's my cousin!  I haven't seen her since her parents divorced, however" Ken told her.

       "Shinobu-chan has been living at the Hinata Inn for sometime now... three years I suppose."

       "I hear Hinata has really nice hot springs, I'd love to go and visit sometime!" Taichi exclaimed, stretching underneath a tree.

       "You'd go anywhere as long as you got out of school, Taichi" Hikari told him with a grin.

       "That about sums it up!" TK chuckled.  "Oh, in case there was any confusion, I'm Yamato's little brother."

       "Really?  I thought you looked alike" Motoko admitted.

       "Speaking of Yamato, where is he?" Miyako wondered aloud.

       "Probably practicing with the band" TK suggested.  "He always has some kind of club going on..."

       "Clubs... S-Shimatta!  I have something to take care of!" Motoko explained as she stood up quickly, gathering her things.

       "Hm?  What's up, Oba-chan?" Daisuke asked, lounging beside Hikari.  

       "Nothing of your concern, kaijuu" Motoko spat angrily.

       "Going to go sneak a peak at Yamato?" Daisuke asked.

       "Huh?" everyone wondered, turning towards Daisuke.

       "Haven't you seen the way she gets all nervous around him?  Oba-chan is in lo-"

       "**Zantetsusen!!" Motoko exclaimed, pushing Daisuke back against the tree Taichi was leaning on.  Daisuke flatted Taichi behind him and both of them soon formed the common swirlies in their eyes.  "You still dare to trifle with me?!"**

       "Wow... how do you get used to this, Daisuke?" Taichi asked him, his head swirling around.

       "G-Good question..." Daisuke muttered.  Everyone turned back to Motoko was blushing furiously and breathing heavily from the physical exertion and her anger.

       "Motoko, is what he said true?" Miyako asked, raising an eyebrow.

       "D-Don't make her mad!" Koushiro whispered.

       "You believe someone like Motomiya?!  Of course it's not true!  I've taken a vow before my family to never fall in love and I intend to keep it."

       "You can't fall in love?  But why?" Sora asked curiously, a bit of concern found in her voice.

       "It's... complicated" Motoko explained nervously, not wishing to tell them just yet about her family.  "I-I should get going... I have to go see the Kendo captain.  I'll see you all in class."  Motoko rushed off quickly before anyone could object.

       "Daisuke, why'd you have to go off and make her mad again?" Taichi demanded, shaking off his dizziness.

       "What?  Oba-chan is fun to poke fun at" Daisuke chuckled.     

       "Daisuke!!" Hikari exclaimed, absolutely flabbergasted.

       "I didn't mean it Hikari!  I'm sorry!!"

       "*sigh* You'll never change..."

       _'I shouldn't let it get to me.  Motomiya is a brute who doesn't deserve to worry over.  I'd better not let my emotions get the best of me... I still remember what Urashima did to me that one time... he blocked my sword because I let my insecurities get to me.  I'll have to make sure to keep myself calm.  Motoko Aoyama doesn't let things like this get to her.  Never.'  _

       "Aoyama-sempai!" a small voice exclaimed.  She stopped her running and looked over to Iori who was jogging towards her.  "Our Kendo captain is looking for you, Aoyama-sempai."

       "Hontou?  That's the person I was looking for."  Iori led her into the gym where the Kendo club sat patiently and began to whisper furiously over their new member.

       "She's so pretty..."

       "I wonder if she has a boyfriend..."

       "Better watch it, the Shinmei style is pretty fierce.  You sure you want a woman like that?"

       "I wonder how she would look in a dress?"

       "Maybe she's my type..."

       "She's absolutely beautiful..."

       "ENOUGH!"  The men immediately stopped and turned towards their tall, rather muscular captain.

       "Aoyama-san, it's an honor to have you join our squad!  Most of the Shinmei school members attend private schools around Odaiba, but to have you as our member far surpasses anyone else.  We're most grateful."  He said with a bow.  He glanced over to his team members who were still staring at Motoko with stars in their eyes. "BOW!" he commanded angrily.

       "Y-Y-Yes, Captain!" they exclaimed, bowing immediately.  Motoko sweatdropped as she watched the boys on the Kendo team bow furiously.

       '_Men...' she thought to herself._

       "Aoyama-sempai, you will be joining our Kendo team, right?"

       "If you will allow-"

       "HAI!  Of course!!  I'll even make you Co-Captain, Aoyama!" he insisted.

       "But, I'm Co-" a meek young boy started to say.

       "Not anymore!  You'll answer to Aoyama-sempai now!"

       "H-Hai..."

       "Honestly, you don't have to go through so much trouble-"

       "Are you kidding?!  A female on our Kendo team and she's an amazing one at that?  I'm flattered, Aoyama!" he exclaimed, grabbing her hands as little stars formed in his eyes.

       "Let me go" she told him under her breath, her face now forming a glare.

       "H-Hai!  Gomen nasai!  I just got carried away" the Captain chuckled nervously.

       "Neh, Aoyama-sempai, I'll show you where the uniforms are, okay?" Iori suggested.

       "Are you sure you want to go with the freshman, Aoyama-sempai?"

       "Hai, I'll show you!"

       "No, I will!"

       "Aoyama-sempai would obviously have a better time with me!"

       "No, me!!"

       "Ano, Iori-kun, please show me the way..." Motoko pleaded.

       "I-I-I-Iori-kun?  I'm flattered, A-"

       "Hai, hai, come on" Motoko sighed, fed up with everyone praising her.  She grabbed Iori's hand and began to drag him away towards the locker rooms.

       "Iori is so lucky..."

       "Freshman always get the girls... only because they're short and cute..."

       "It's not fair..."

       "Ano... Aoyama-sempai..." Iori called out nervously, regaining his somewhat former calm and collected self as he leaned against the door leading to the girl's locker room.

       "Hai, Iori-kun?" Motoko asked from inside of the girl's locker room.

       "Is it true that you're not allowed to marry, Motoko-sempai?" he asked, being so daring as to use her first name.

       "Hai, it's true, Iori-kun.  I'm forbidden to fall in love at all, because I am to inherit the Shinmei School.  My sister ran away from her duties however... she married and left the sword behind her."

       "... Isn't it hard though, Motoko-sempai?  Knowing that you can never love?"

       "Iie, not really.  I know that I have my friends and family around me.  So it's not that bad, Iori-kun.  Why do you ask?"

       "No reason, Motoko-sempai.  I just wanted to know your thoughts... you and your family have always been a source of courage for me.  The stories my grandfather has told me of the Shinmei school have always been amazing... I hope someday I can enroll."

       "Iori-kun... you have the heart of a master kendo practitioner.  I can really tell.  If you decide to put in an application, I'll put in a good word for you..."

       "Are you serious?!" Iori exclaimed excitedly.  "Motoko-sempai, you're so gracious!"  Motoko chuckled as she came out of the locker room in the black kendo uniform.

       "Do I look alright, Iori-kun?"

       "Hai, Motoko-sempai!  Very cool!" he exclaimed with excitement.

       '_Iori-kun reminds me of myself and how I looked up to my sister... I'll make sure to watch out for him like my sister did for me' Motoko told herself with a grin._

       "Iori-kun, I'm going to go get my gym bag from my locker.  We still have another twenty minutes for lunch, right?"

       "Hai, Motoko-sempai.  Would you like me to go with you?"

       "Iie, please go tell the captain where I've gone, I should be back soon."

       "Hai, Motoko-sempai, I'll make sure to tell him."  Motoko nodded and proceeded towards her locker.  "Motoko-sempai is so cool..."

       '_I wonder how my sister is doing lately... it's been so long since I've seen her.  She hasn't sent a letter or anything since I visited over the summer... Tsuruko... Why did you give up the sword and leave me with the family responsibility?  Why?'  Motoko wondered to herself as she continued through the hallway.  As she was pulling her hair up into a ponytail, the sound of music playing caught her attention and she wandered towards an open door._

       "The key to granting wishes is like gardens to bloom.  The road that will lead you together, that door will open soon..." a faint voice sang.  Motoko peeked through the small crack and saw Yamato and his band practicing, a group of girls were sighing and ogling through another larger door on the other side.

       '_For modern music... it isn't that bad I suppose...' Motoko thought._

       "Once you break out of that old road you were on before, all the world will open up to you" Yamato continued to sing.  

       '_Yamato is the lead singer too?  No wonder everyone is so attracted to him.  He's popular, a good singer, and handsome- WHAT?!  DAMN THESE FEELINGS!  ARG!  WHY AM I LIKE THIS?!'_

       "Ha, I knew it..." a voice chuckled beside her.  Motoko jumped back when Daisuke stood beside her, looking in after her.

       "M-Motomiya!  It's not what you think!"

       "Suuuure, like I'm really going to buy that, Oba-chan.  You're in loooove with Yamato, neh?"

       "H-How dare you defile my innocent heart with the notion that I have some infatuation?!" she exclaimed angrily.

       "Oh yeah?  Just so happens there's a rumor floating around, Oba-chan...  It's an interesting rumor really.  And it has to do with a certain weakness of yours..."  From behind his back Daisuke produced a small, ugly little creature that brought sheer fear and anxiety to Motoko's face.

       "T-T-T-T-T-Turtle!!!" she sputtered.

       "Catch!" Daisuke chuckled as he tossed the turtle towards her.

       "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" Motoko scream echoed through the hallways as she burst through the open door, falling back onto the floor right in front of the band.  Daisuke roared with laughed as Motoko continued to lie on the floor, feeling quite overwhelmed by the sight of the small turtle.

       "Aoyama-san, are you alright?" a voice asked above her.  Her eyes began to focus a little bit and the face of Yamato began to appear above her.

       "I-Ishida-san?" she said aloud.

       "Ooh, Oba-chan, your face is flushing again!" Daisuke exclaimed.  Motoko gritted her teeth angrily and she held onto her sword tightly.

       "**Ni no tachi!!!" Motoko practically screamed as she slung her sword, a path of chi heading straight towards Daisuke.  Daisuke hit the wall again, this time not getting up immediately or even showing signs of regaining his senses.**

       "Itai..." was all the Daisuke continued to mumble as he sat stooped against the wall.

       "What happened, Aoyama-san?" Yamato asked her quizzically.

       '_Yamato is very, very dangerous to me.  Who knows what I could think or say next?!!'_

       "I-I'm fine, Ishida-san, really..." she insisted quickly, pulling herself off of the floor and brushing herself off.

       "You don't look like it" he told her, pointing to the slight bruise on the side of her head.  "Maybe you should see the nurse-"

       "Iie, I'm fine" Motoko snapped angrily.

       "I was only trying to help!  You don't have to be rude" Yamato insisted, his voice rising steadily.  "Let me help you out-"  Yamato reached out a hand but Motoko quickly stepped away.

       "Let go!!  I'm FINE!" she quickly insisted.  Before Yamato could interject, Motoko quickly took off down the hallway.

       "Oi, Yamato, don't bother with her.  She may be hot, but she's seems a bit loony.  Hurry up and pack your stuff up!" one of his band members, Takashi, called out to him.

       "Yeah, I'm coming..." 

       "Welcome, Aoyama-san to chemistry!  I hope that you'll enjoy this class as my other students have" the chemistry teacher told her with a grin as he pushed his big glasses up on his nose.

       "Hai, arigatou sensei" Motoko told him with a small smile.  

       "Now, because of Aoyama-san's arrival here at Odaiba, I thought it would be appropriate to rearrange our partners a little bit" he told the class, who inwardly groaned.

       "But I like where we're sitting for class!" Taichi exclaimed, he glanced over towards Sora who blushed slightly, "I really, really like where we sit in class!"

       "Hold your hormones, Yagami.  Cut Takenouchi a break, neh?" he told him with a grin.  The rest of the class chuckled as Taichi angrily crossed his arms.

       "Ooh, maybe I'll get paired with Yamato!"

       "It's certainly possible!"

       "Let's see here, let's start with you Yagami Taichi... we'll pair you up with... Yuuki Miaka."

       "H-Her?!" Taichi demanded.  Over on the other side of the room, a young girl with buns tied on either side looked a large beaker.

       "Oooh, glassy...." she murmured, completely taken with the large object.

       "Great... I'm gonna fail for sure..." Taichi muttered.

       "Takenouchi Sora with... Ryuuzaki Umi."

       "H-Huh?" Sora exclaimed, glancing over towards the blue haired girl.

       "Hai, she had the nerve to tell me that!" Umi exclaimed over her cellular phone, "I wish that I had never bought that Kate Spade purse.  I should have gotten the Gucci one!"

       "Great... F for me too..." Sora muttered angrily.

       "Hmm... Himura Kenshin and Inverse Lina."

       "Oro???  Not her..."

       "Ooooh... fire...."

       "Daidouji Tomoyo and Ayanami Rei."

       "Can I film you?"

       "..."  And on went the list, girls waited anxiously for one single name to be called and when it finally was...

       "Ishida Yamato and..."  It didn't exactly turn out as everyone had expected.  "Aoyama Motoko."  Motoko sputtered, her eyes nearly bulged out as she turned towards Yamato who too looking considerably surprised.  

       '_This must be some kind of sick joke...' Motoko thought to herself._

       '_Great... I'm stuck with her...' Yamato sighed angrily.  _

       '_I'd rather be stuck with one of his silly fan girls...'_

       '_Well, it's better than some fan girl I guess...'___

       '_It could be worse though...'_

       '_I could've done better though...'  Reluctantly, Motoko slipped into the chair beside Yamato and glanced over at him._

       '_Okay, Motoko... just stay calm... don't think too much into this... you are unaffected by him.  There's absolutely no resemblance whatsoever to the boy in the dream... there isn't...'_

       '_What's her deal?  She looks so agitated all the time... she's like a firecracker... just waiting to explode in your face... probably my face next... although her skills are kind of cool.  She's not like the rest of the girls who just sit and cry... she can take care of herself.  I admire that...'_

       '_Otou-san would be so disappointed if he knew I had this much trouble with boys...  But I'm eighteen... things like this are bound to happen, right?  Many girls of my age experience trauma like this... however, I'm certainly not most normal girls.'_

       'I _wish she were a little feminine though.  If she didn't try to bite your head off every time you attempted to help her... maybe I'd..... no way.  It wouldn't work out.'_

       '_It could never work between us.  Pretty boys like him could never understand the intensity and honor of the __Shinmei__School__.  T-That's right...  I feel better already... I have more confidence now.'___

       '_There's no way I could date her.  She doesn't have a shred of gentleness in her, and she doesn't look like she could really appreciate my music either.  She'd probably make TK uncomfortable too... yeah... Those are all good reasons.  I think I've gained a handle on the situation.'_

       "Okay class!"  The chemistry teacher broke Yamato and Motoko out of their thoughts and back to the real world, "Today you'll be working with several acids.  All of you need to put on your goggles, aprons, and gloves.  Some of these acids can burn pretty badly, so make sure that you are extremely careful-"

       "SorryI'mlateMr.Kuraki, Mylunchdidn't-" a young girl with crazy hair exclaimed as she entered the classroom.

       "Oh... Oh no..." Yamato grumbled, putting his head in his hands.

       "What?  Worried that the goggles will flatten your hair?" Motoko asked sarcastically.

       "No... her..." Yamato groaned, motioning over towards the girl who had just come in.

       "YAMATO!!!!!!" she exclaimed excitedly.  She immediately dashed towards him and latched her arm around his.

       "O-Oi!  That's my lab partner!" Motoko exclaimed angrily.

       "Y-Yamato?  Who is this?  A... A girlfriend?"  Yamato and Motoko faces both flushed in embarrassment.

       "WHAT?!  Her?  This ungrateful woman?!"

       "HIM?!  This... this pretty boy?!" 

       "Oh, well good!  My name is Motomiya Jun and-"

       "M-M-Motomiya?  You're related to that despicable, lecherous, immoral brute?!"

       "Who Daisuke?  Yeah, that's probably a good way to put him...  Are you his girlfriend or something?"

       "H-How dare you say such a thing!!  You're words are inexcusable!!!" Motoko exclaimed as she reached for her sword.  She felt a hand on her shoulder and she spun around to see her teacher.

       "Not around potentially dangerous chemicals, Aoyama-san.  When you leave, you can do whatever you wish, but here... you're just going to have to shove those emotions away-"

       "Are you saying I'm emotional?  Like her?!" Motoko asked incredulously.

       "Woah, down girl.  Let's finish our lab practical first" Yamato insisted as he put the goggles on.

       "Ooooh, Yamato!  You look cute even with those geeky goggles!!!" Jun exclaimed happily.

       "Ahem, Motomiya-san, your partner is in the back."  The chemistry teacher pointed in the back where an unkempt boy with spiky blonde hair was stuffing his face with donuts.

       "Great... I always get stuck with the punks..." Jun mumbled angrily.  As she sulked towards the back of the classroom, Yamato breathed a sigh of relief.

       "Does she always do this to you?" Motoko asked him.

       "Hai... she's always following me around, ruining any moments peace I have, and constantly annoying me to no end!" he sighed.

       "That girl... she's JUST like her brother..." Motoko growled, glaring daggers at the girl behind her.  In her enraged state, Motoko grabbed the nearest beaker and poured it into another, and another, and another...

       "M-Motoko!  Would you watch what you're doing!?"  Motoko broke out of her thoughts just as the green, gooey substance began to cascaded over the top, slowly the substance began to eat away at the table and was beginning to drop dangerously closed towards Motoko's feet.  (A/N:  What?  Considering the original randomness of Love Hina, this is mild...) "Idiot!  Watch out!"  Without warning, she felt arms close tightly around her as she was pulled away from the substance which ate through the wood and barely missed her feet.  Two arms were crossed over her chest and she was pressed tightly against Yamato's chest as the entire class stopped what they were doing and watched in awe.

       "It's just like all of those shoujo mangas..." Sora sighed enviously.  Motoko's face was far beyond a blush, as was Yamato's who looked like his face was on fire.

       '_This... this lightness... it's like I feel absolutely nothing... she fits so perfectly in my arms... It's so strange.  I've... I've never held another woman like this...' _

       '_.... My heart is beating so fast... My lips are quivering... My palms are sweaty... What.... What is this feeling?  What is this wonderful sensation?'  Motoko's face completely hardened and tensed suddenly, the realization of her words crossing her mind.  'N-No... This is... This is my first love?!'_

       "Woah... now there folks is some chemistry if I've ever seen it" the teacher grinned happily, immensely pleased with his poor joke.

       "You hussy!  You did that on purpose just so Yamato would catch you!  *****!"  Motoko's insecurities suddenly drifted away and her anger began to submerge because of the fowl word that floated from Jun's mouth.

       "J-J-Jun..." Motoko whispered angrily.  Her teeth tightened together and her eyes burned with sheer anger.  "DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME THAT AGAIN!!!! **ZANTETSUZEN**!!!!!!"  As if by magic, the powerful force sent Jun right up against the side of the room, and everyone could swear that they saw a faint outline of Jun's body pressed into the wall.  "AND YOU!!  HOW DARE YOU MAKE A MOCKERY OF ME!" Motoko exclaimed angrily, turning towards Yamato.  She held up her sword, but her conscious reminded of the fact that he had been generous enough to move her out of harm's way.  Slowly, she gave in, and she lowered her sword.  "A-Arigatou, Ishida-san...  I'll go to the bathroom and begin to clean up this mess..."  Motoko's movements were almost robotically stiff as she moved towards the door and out into the hallway.  Everyone turned back to Yamato whose knees were shaking and his face was a mixture of red, pink and white.

       "Y-Yamato?  Are you alright?" Sora asked him as she approached. 

       "W-Women will be the death of me... I swear..."


	3. Part I: c h e r i s h

Author's Notes:  Yay!  I'm on my third chapter already!  *sob*  Thank you so much =^_^=  for the review!!!  Thank you, thank you!!!!! *hugs*  Hallelujah!!!  Well, Happy Valentine's Day to everybody (even though it's a little late) and especially to those of you (like me) who stayed home boyfriend-less.  Our love lives will get better ^_^  Partial inspiration for the little "incident" at the end of this chapter and continuing into the next goes to a story called "Bittersweet Symphony" by Mako-chan on the new Fictionpress.com site (the website turned out great Fanfiction.net people!  Good work!! ^_^) Well anyway, it doesn't have many reviews, but it definitely deserves some more!! So go check it out for me, okay?  But as for this story, standard disclaimers apply and reviews are more helpful than you can imagine!!  Thanks!! ^__^

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*     

       "Motoko, you look really flustered... it was an accident.  Yamato isn't like that at all.  He's not a pervert" Sora attempted to explain as the two walked home from school.

       "But, Sora... if my parents knew how I felt then... It would completely dishonor them!  I can't have such thoughts-"

       "W-Wait... what thoughts are those?" Sora asked her raising an eyebrow.

       "A-Anyone who was in that situation would have felt a bit..."

       "A bit what?"  The brilliant orange sun reflected in Motoko's worried brown eyes seemed like the burning feelings she was trying to suppress in her heart.

       "I-It's nothing!  Not important at all!" Motoko exclaimed.  "I felt nothing!"

       "Motoko, teenage girls have to act like teenage girls.  There's plenty of time for being a serious kendo student.  Loosen up a bit, alright?" Sora suggested.

       "It's so easy for you, though, Sora..." Motoko insisted.

       "Dating Taichi is easy?" Sora wondered, raising an eyebrow.  For the first time in a long time, Motoko began to chuckle.  

       "Hai, I suppose I should rephrase that" Motoko insisted.

       "And smiling isn't so hard either, is it?" Sora asked her.  "You always go around school like those serious swordsman in the manga.  Be yourself Motoko.  When you're at school and around us, you can be whomever you want.  You can be Kendo Motoko, or High School Girl Motoko.  Either way, we'll still stick with you, okay?"  Motoko's face relaxed into a relieved smile, and she felt more comfort than she had the first time she realized that she had no feelings for Keitaro.

       "Sora... Where were you when I was back at Hinata?  I wish I had become friends with you earlier.  Then maybe I wouldn't be as stiff as I am now..."  Sora smiled kindly and an idea immediately struck her.

       "Hey, you want to come over for dinner at my house?  My mom would love to meet you.  She was worried about me always hanging out with underclassmen like Miyako and Hikari... since they are only freshmen after all."

       "You mean, you've never really had any friends your age either?"

       "Well, Taichi, Yamato, and Koushiro are my friends... but since Mimi moved to New York, I haven't really had many girls my age that I could relate to.  Most of the girls in my class have this thing for either Yamato or Ken, so it's hard to be friends with them when they keep insisting on me fixing them up with both of them."

       "Well... if you don't mind-"

       "Oh this is exciting!  My mom is such a great cook!  And it's nice to realize that I have a best friend who is my age and doesn't rant on and on about soccer, music or computers!  Come on!"  Sora grabbed Motoko's sleeve and they rushed down the streets of Odaiba, running towards the now crimson setting sun.

       'It's been a long time since I've felt such a good friendship.  It's nice having friends... especially a friend that doesn't overly admire me, beat her boyfriend senseless, drink, cry upon any mean comment said, or is just plain weird...  Sora is really cool.'  Sora let go of Motoko's sleeve and grinned happily.

       "I'll bet you anything I can beat you there" Sora told her.

       "No way!  I'm a lot faster than you!" Motoko exclaimed.

       "Prove it!  I'm a star tennis player and a good soccer player as well!  See if you can beat me!"

       "Hey!  I don't even know the way!" Motoko protested.  

       "Then I guess you'll just have to lag behind" Sora chuckled.  Sora began a flat out sprint, which Motoko was easily able to keep up with.  However, she did have the disadvantage of not knowing where the heck she was going.  The two continued to race, Motoko following Sora until she spotted a green floral shop named 'Takenouchi Flowers and Gifts'.  

       "Now's my chance!" Motoko exclaimed as she propelled herself ahead.

       "Oh no you don't!" Sora insisted, her competitiveness rising.  At that precise moment, Mrs. Takenouchi just put the finishing touches on her newest rose bouquet for a customer's upcoming birthday.  Just as she was about to pick up the arrangement, the door burst wide open, the chimes on the door even flew off and landed on the ground.

       "Made it!"

       "I won!"  Two girls in the door had their hands resting on their knees and were huffing and puffing.

       "I've never had a race like that before!  You're faster than you look, Sora!" Motoko chuckled.

       "Yeah, for a kendo student you're pretty quick yourself" Sora agreed.

       "Sora, you nearly scared me half to death!  You just burst in here so suddenly!" Her mother exclaimed, completely exasperated.

       "Sorry, Mom!  We were just having a friendly race!" Sora explained with a chuckle.

       "Who's your new friend, Sora?" her mother inquired as she set the bouquet back down and approached her daughter.

       "My name is Aoyama Motoko.  I just moved here from the Hinata Hot Springs area.  It's very nice to meet you, Takenouchi-san" Motoko told her with a bow.

       "What a polite friend you've made, Sora!  I'm glad to see Sora is bringing home a friend that's a girl... I've been afraid that she would turn back into such a tomboy with all of the young men she associates with."

       "Okaa-san!"

       "Heaven forbid, Taichi lose interest in Sora!"

       "OKAA-SAN!" Sora blushed.

       "Taichi is such a handsome young boy with such a kind family... I'll make a lovely arrangement for your wedding, Sora."

       ".... Y-You're hopeless..." Sora sighed.  Motoko chuckled and soon found herself wondering about her own mother.  Planning a wedding is something that she and her mother would never get to do together.  They could never talk about boys... or Motoko could never bring one home...

       'I'm not supposed to miss those things, right?  ... R-Right?'

       "Let's see now... Motoko..."  Mrs. Takenouchi studied Motoko carefully and stroked her chin thoughtfully.  "Iori is a little too short... Ken is technically taken by Miyako... Takeru and Daisuke are too busy feuding over Hikari.... Jyou is head over heals for Mimi... Koushiro is a bit too short for you as well... but... AH!  He's perfect!  Yamato is absolutely perfect for you, Motoko!"

       "I-Ishida-san?" Motoko wondered aloud, her face flushing slightly.  

       "Your black hair and brownish-green eyes would compliment his blonde hair and blue eyes nicely, your height is about the same, you're very traditional while he's very modern, both of you seem very mature and even a bit aloof... and I'm sure you're both very popular with members of the opposite sex!  It's perfect!  A match made in heaven!"

       "O-Okaa-san!  Motoko isn't allowed to date!" Sora blurted out.  

       "H-Hontou?  You're not allowed at all?" Mrs. Takenouchi demanded.

       "It's a long story...  You see, it started when I was very young with my sister and I...."

       Mrs. Takenouchi continued to look into her coffee mug as she processed everything Motoko had told her.  "So all this time you've been so sure that all you wanted to do is continue your family's name... but since you've met Yamato you haven't been so sure-"

       "Y-Yamato has nothing to do with this!!" Motoko exclaimed, signs of embarrassment found in her voice.  

       "Okay, okay... but now you're still not sure about falling in love right?"

       "Well... I suppose... I just want to know if it's something that wonderful..."

       "Mmm, falling in love is something important alright" Mrs. Takenouchi sighed dreamily.

       "I agree...." Sora sighed, mimicking her mother's dazed expression.

       "But don't people become weak because of love?"

       "Iie!  People in fact become stronger!  Don't you think that the desire and the urge to protect someone in fact increases their strength?"

       "I-I never thought of it that way..." Motoko admitted out loud.

       "Motoko, it sounds to me like all of these reasons not to fall in love you've only been told, but you've never actually questioned before.  Am I correct?"

       "... Well, yes..."

       "If you're supposed to be the one in charge of your family, then make the rules yourself!!  Try love for yourself.  Go ahead and find a special young man, *cough*Yamato*cough*"

       "Okaa-san!!"

       "Alright, alright... but when you find him, take love to the full extent... keeping God's laws mind you!  Don't do it too early!!!"

       "OKAA-SAN!!!"

       "Okay, okay... you need to listen to your own heart, Motoko.  Listen to what it tells you and follow your feelings.  It may sound corny, but there is a lot of truth within that, understand?"

       "I... I think so, Mrs. Takenouchi..."  Mrs. Takenouchi nodded with encouragement and looked up at the clock.

       "Wow, we've been talking for awhile haven't we?"  Motoko followed her glance up towards the clock and gasped.

       "7:40?!  My parents are going to be so angry I stayed out this late!  I have to get going now!  I'll see you tomorrow at school, Sora!  Mrs. Takenouchi, thank you for the talk!  Kobanwa!"  Motoko grabbed her things and raced out the door quickly.  

       "She's really cool, Sora.  She'll be perfect for-"

       "If you say it one more time, Okaa-san, I swear..."

       "I'm home!!" Motoko called out, setting her stuff down by the door and slipped her shoes off as well.

       "Motoko!!" her mother exclaimed as she rushed into the main hallway.  "I'm so relieved!  I thought something had happened to you!"     

       "Iie, I was at a friend's house" she explained with a smile.  Mrs. Aoyama was caught off guard by Motoko's genuinely happy smile as she walked towards the kitchen.  Her father was immediately in the doorway, looking rather worried himself.

       "Motoko, are you alright?"

       "Of course, Otou-san.  I had a good day today" Motoko told him with a grin.  

Motoko grabbed an apple off of the kitchen counter and walked down the hallway towards her room.  "I'll be in my room studying!"  Motoko closed the door behind her and her parents exchanged glances.

       "I wonder why she's so excited?"

       "I've never seen her like this before... Maybe we should've left her in Hinata."

       "D-Darling!!"  Meanwhile, back in Motoko's room, she slid against her door down to the floor where she hugged her knees and continued to contemplate.

       "Follow your heart.  Listen to what it tells you..."

       "You should be more trusting, Motoko!  People can surprise you!"

       'My heart... my trust...  Can I really just give it away so easily?  Will people accept me?  ... Could a man accept me?'  A gentle knock came on Motoko's door and she stood up, backing away from where she formerly sat.  "H-Hai?"  The opened and Mrs. Aoyama came inside, closing the door behind her.    

       "Motoko, is there something you'd like to talk with me about?"  Mrs. Aoyama glanced down at her daughter who had a healthy blush on her face.

       "Iie... why would you think that?" Motoko asked her, a hint of nervousness in her voice.

       "For one thing, your face!  You look like me when I met your father..." Mrs. Aoyama chuckled.  "You told me in one of your letters that you were worried about love.  Motoko... you know well what the laws state-"

       "It's not even an issue!  I know what my duty is Okaa-san, and I'll let nothing get in the way of that!  Nothing!!" Motoko blurted out suddenly, standing up to her full height.  Mrs. Aoyama sighed heavily and plopped down on Motoko's bed.

       "Just like your father... you've spent too much time around him, dear..."

       "It's true that I wrestled with this for a long time, but I won't leave the sword behind... not like Tsuruko did.  You don't have to worry about me, Okaa-san-"

       "But that's the precise reason I'm worried about you!  Motoko... I was the one that convinced Tsuruko to get married.  I was the one who fixed her up... and I was the one who pressured her."  Motoko felt her heart stop suddenly.  Her lips quivered in surprise and her eyes widened considerably.  "It was me all along..."

       'It was my own mother who drove Tsuruko away?  She was the one who caused Tsuruko to forget the sword?!'

       "W-Why?!  Why did you do it?!" Motoko exclaimed.  She grabbed her mother's shoulders and with bitter tears in her eyes, clutched her kimono angrily.  "Answer ME, DAMMIT!!!"  *SLAP!*  Motoko stumbled backward and placed a hand on her sore cheek.

       "Motoko Aoyama!!!  You have more self-restraint than that, young lady!  You think I would deny you girls the joy of falling in love and being dedicated to someone?!  How could I submit to such a request?  To permit you to feel only duty, honor and selfish pride?"

       "It is a pride and a joy that I am the Shinmei heir!  Nothing could be better than that!"  Mrs. Aoyama's words ran dry in her mouth and she looked so disappointedly at Motoko.

       "... You truthfully believe that?  Motoko, is that what your heart tells you?"  Motoko's anger began to settle, and she cast her eyes down to the floor.

       "... Okaa-san... I'm ashamed to tell you this... but I think it's time to be truthful to you.  I've been questioning the laws of the Shinmei School recently.  I've been... I've been a dishonorable daughter to you... and to our ancestors.  I'm afraid that I'm going to follow the path of Tsuruko...  I don't want to dishonor you... I don't want to forget my sword!  But... but at the same time... I just want to know what it feels like..."

       "... What what feels like?"  Motoko placed a hand over her heart and closed her eyes.

       "I want to know what it feels like to let these feelings surface.  I'm so confused, Okaa-san... I've been going back and forth on this for so long... I'm so sick of fighting off and suppressing this..."  Mrs. Aoyama leaned forward and gently pulled her youngest daughter into a loose embrace.  She gently stroked her hair and sighed with relief.

       "I've been waiting for the day you'd come to me about this, Motoko.  Your stay at Hinata really did change you.  I'm so relieved..."

       "But, Okaa-san... I have to choose don't I?"

       "Huh?"

       "... I don't think I'm worthy to be the Shinmei heir.  If I continue to have these thoughts... I won't be worthy of the Aoyama name."

       "Motoko..."

       "I refuse to disappoint you, Otou-san, or my ancestors...  Please understand, that no matter what I decide now... someday I'll have to give up these feelings.  Someday... I'll have to be alone again."

       The next morning, as she walked towards school, Motoko held in her hands two letters that had come for her in the mail.  One letter was scrawled in nearly unreadable handwriting, obviously from Keitaro and the others at the Hinata Inn... and the one behind it in the neat kanji letters could only be from her sister, Tsuruko.  Deciding to enjoy a good laugh, Motoko slung her kendo sword over her shoulder and began to rip open the letter from Keitaro.  She pulled out the messy papers and found a picture inside.  Picking it up, she saw that it was a group picture of everyone, smiling happily.

Motoko-chan

       It seems like it's been longer since you've left, hasn't it?  Things around the inn aren't the same without you around.  Tama is rather droopy these days, I know you never liked her, but I think she really misses you.  Naru and I are slowly getting used to married life, it's so strange really, I had always dreamed of this moment ever since I had met her, but I still find it hard to believe that we're really married.  Shinobu and Su are studying hard for their high school entrance exams, and they're hoping for the opportunity to apply to Odaiba, so they can be close to you.  They really do miss you, Motoko.  Kitsune has been toying with the idea of moving out too.  It seems that she's decided that she wants to go back to school and try her luck at a career.  We hope you can come down to Hinata sometime to wish her well.  Aunt... err, Miss Haruka is still herself as usual.  She's having a time keeping Kentaro away from the women and working him hard at the tea house.  Motoko, we hope that you'll write us back, or even that you'll come down for a visit.  Please inform us of any new friends that you may met or... don't hurt me if I say this... any boyfriends that you may find as well.  Feel free to bring them down with you when you come to visit us.  Best of luck with school and your training.

                   Keitaro

       Motoko couldn't help but smile throughout the entire letter as she read through Keitaro's nearly illegible handwriting.  

       "He and Naru-sempai will be very happy" Motoko sighed with a smile.  

       "Motoko-sempai!!" a voice exclaimed from across the street.  Motoko stuffed Keitaro's letter into her book bag and saw young Iori across the street, waving cheerfully.

       "Ohayo, Iori-kun!"

       "Motoko-sempai, would you like to walk to school with me?" he asked her, his voice filled with much anticipation.

       "Hai, it would be nice to be accompanied, Iori-kun" she told him with a smile.  Motoko looked both ways and then crossed the street towards Iori, not noticing the letter from her sister she had dropped behind her.  As it by fate, the wind slowly picked up, and it miraculously carried the heavy letter with it's unseen fingers, drifting it through the legs of passing people and it sprung up into the wind, back several blocks, carried gracefully through the gentle breeze like a small bird... until it smacked into someone's face.

       "Ah!  What the heck was that?!" the young man exclaimed, his face considerably red where the letter had hit him.  

       "Whoa, hold still, I got it!" the young boy beside him exclaimed.  TK Takaishi grabbed the letter out of the air, just as the wind began to die down and Yamato Ishida held his face gingerly.

       "That had better not leave a mark... whose is it anyway?"

       "Hmm... the handwriting is really neat!  Look at this... hey!  It's to Aoyama Motoko!"  Immediately Yamato grabbed the letter from TK's hands and he dug into the letter, tearing through the envelope relentlessly.  "Y-Yamato!  Don't do that, it's not yours!"

       "After the way she embarrassed me yesterday, she can consider this payback!" Yamato told his as he pulled the letter out.

       "I-I don't want any part of this!  You can be the one she beats up!" TK exclaimed as he rushed off towards school, involved in the letter, Yamato sat down on a conveniently nearby bench and became transfixed by what he read.

       "Where is it?!  I know I must have put it somewhere!" Motoko sighed, looking through her bag, pulling out everything within it.

       "Motoko, what are you looking for?" Sora asked her, leaning against her desk before class began.

       "The letter my sister wrote to me!  I've got to find it!" Motoko insisted as she pulled out the last piece of paper in her bag.  "If anyone finds that letter... there could be something embarrassing in there!  My sister is relentless when it comes to torturing me!  She always knows just how to get under my skin!" 

       "She sounds like a dangerous woman... just my type..."

       "Taichi!!!"

       "I was justing kidding!  S-Sora… but that glass beaker down…. S-Sora?!"  The bell suddenly rang and people began to pile into the classroom.  

       "Alright everyone!  Please open your books to page 76, and today we'll be talking about Darwin's theory of evolution.  Now, the theory was first introduced after his visit to a series of islands-"  The classroom door slid open, and Yamato raced inside, out of breath and his face looking very flushed.  "Are you alright, Ishida-san?"

       "Hai, sempai.  I was running late this morning, I apologize."  

       "That's alright.  It's not often your late, so please take your seat."  Yamato followed her instructions, and on his way stuffed the letter further into his bag.  

       'This is something that she should read... it's not fair for me to keep it from her... but... I shouldn't just give it to her already opened... that could mean certain death for me... literally.  Wait... the address is on the envelope right?  While she's at Kendo practice, I'll leave school and just leave it on her doorstep!  She'll never know, right?  What could possibly go wrong?'


	4. Part I: f r i e n d s h i p

Author's Notes:  Not much to say except for Love Hina and Digimon belong to their respective owners.  Please review when you're done!  Thanks!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

       "Neh, Motoko-sempai..." Iori began as they walked towards the gym.

       "H-Hai?" Motoko asked him, breaking out of her distracted state.

       "You've seemed kind of... distracted lately."

       "H-Hontou?  I-It's nothing, I assure you, Iori-kun..."

       "Hai, if you say so, sempai.  If there's anything at all, you know that you can tell me."

       "Hai.  I'm full aware of that.  Arigatou, Iori-kun, you've been a great help to me so far."

       "D-Don't mention it, Motoko-sempai."

       "Okay... this will be easy... just slip the letter under the doorstep, and then run away... perfect."  Yamato hid behind a bush outside Motoko's home, peering down at the small letter in his hands.

       'Part of me wonders if it was worth all of this trouble... but... I'm glad I got to know something about her.  I kind of understand why she is the way she is...'  Yamato took a deep breath and looked back from behind the bush, towards the house.  'She does have a pretty house though... so traditional looking.  A lot nicer than the cruddy apartment Dad and I live in...' Yamato thought.  He took another deep breath and then took off, his shoes hitting the paved path to the door louder than he intended.  Quickly, he slipped the note under the door and whipped around to run back... to be face to face with someone else.

       "Why hello there."  

       "AH!"  Yamato fell backward in surprise, embarrassment showing on his face.  The woman there had her black hair tied up in a traditional bun, and her gray eyes shinned brilliantly.  

       "Delivering a love letter for Motoko?"

       "I-I-Iie!!" Yamato exclaimed, shaking his head wildly.  The woman reached towards the door and grabbed the loose end of the letter that was hanging out.  She scanned the front of the letter and raised an eyebrow.

       "I thought I gave this letter to Motoko this morning..."  

       "H-Hai... I ran into it on the way to school this morning... literally... so I thought I'd return it.  My name is Ishida Yamato, ma'am."

       "I'm Motoko's mother, Mrs. Aoyama is fine with me, Ishida-kun.  Are you a good friend of Motoko's?" she asked, tucking the letter into her obi.

       "Hai, Aoyama-san is my lab partner in chemistry and sits behind me in-"

       "So you're only friends?" Mrs. Aoyama asked, a hint of disappointment on her face.

       "Well, yes, ma'am."  

       "Well, a friend of Motoko's is always welcome here.  Ishida-kun, would you care to come in for tea?"

       "No, ma'am, I was just here to return the letter..."

       "Hai, hai, I see... but promise you'll return later, alright?"

       "I-I-"

       "I'll make a feast!  Tempura, sushi, ramen, zarusoba, sukiyaki... I'll make everything just for you, Ishida-kun!!"

       "A-Arigatou, but I really need to get home... I'll be sure to come by and visit again, Mrs. Aoyama!  Ja ne!"

       "Ja, Ishida-kun!!"  As Yamato ran off back down the street, Mrs. Aoyama sighed heavily and held her head against her hand.  "Motoko certainly knows how to pick them... such a handsome boy can't be good for her hormones."  Meanwhile, Yamato continued to dash away from the house, relieved that Mrs. Aoyama hadn't noticed that the letter had been opened.

       'That wasn't too bad after all... Thank the Lord I didn't run into-' WHAM!!  The impact upon hitting the person in front of him was so great that Yamato fell flat on his back, as did the other person.  His head felt incredibly sore as he picked himself off the pavement and his blurry eyes slowly began to focus.

       "Gomen nasai, I wasn't--Ishida-san?"  Yamato silently cursed his bad luck when his eyes focused and he found Motoko Aoyama herself sitting in front of him on the pavement.  The papers in her book bag were scattered everywhere, and her Kendo sword lay behind her.

       "Geeze, what a mess... gomen nasai.  I was in a rush to get home" Yamato explained as he moved towards the papers to help her pick them up.

       "Iie, it's no problem.  I was a bit distracted myself" Motoko insisted as she too began to pick up papers.  She made sure to watch Yamato's hands carefully, because heaven forbid she accidentally touch his hand--a classic romance instigator.

       'This is so embarrassing... it'd be my luck that I'd run into her like this...'

       'I hope he doesn't notice I'm nervous... wait... I'm nervous?  DAMN IT!'

       'Good thing she looks calm... It'd be even worse if I got her flustered...'

       'I wonder if I should say something...'

       'I should probably apologize again...'

       "Ishida-"

       "Aoyama-"  Both were caught off guard when they spoke at the same time and they chuckled nervously.

       "You first, Ishida-san."

       "You know, Aoyama-san, Yamato-kun is fine with me..."

       "Very well, then I suppose it's only fair that you call me Motoko-chan..."

       "Listen, I just wanted to apologize again for the other day in chemistry... I just-"

       "Iie, it's fine, Yamato-kun" she told him with a simple smile.  He handed her the rest of her papers and she stuffed them into her book bag.  "I should be heading back home, take care, Yamato-kun."

       "Hai, same to you, Motoko-chan."  The two departed towards their houses and the smile on Motoko's face faded as a thought suddenly crossed her mind.

       'I wonder why he was over in this part of town...'

       "Motoko!  You just missed your friend!" her mother told her as Motoko came inside.

       "Huh?  What are you talking about?  Did Sora-chan come by?"

       "Iie, it was... oh let's see... he was kind of tall... blonde hair.. VERY handsome..."

       "Y-Yamato-kun?" Motoko asked, very surprised.

       "Hai, he returned your letter to you.  I see you already opened it this morning, what did Tsuruko have to say?" her mother asked as she handed it back to her.

       "Huh?  But I didn't open this letter..." Motoko told her as she looked at the envelope in surprise.

       "Well... if you didn't open the envelope... then..."  The first look the appeared on Motoko's face was shock, maybe even a little bit of hurt but then her face slowly developed into a growing anger.  No, she was absolutely furious.  Not even close.  She was livid.  

       "That Ishida...." she muttered, crumpling the letter in her fist.

       "Now, now Motoko...  Such a face isn't very becoming of a young lady-"

       "That contemptible, treacherous, egotistical pretty boy played me for a fool... to ever THINK that I though he was dignified or honorable is a joke!  He's almost in the category of those dishonorable Motomiyas!!!"  Mrs. Aoyama sighed as she placed a hand on her daughter's fist.

       "Motoko, maybe the letter your sister sent you is something he maybe SHOULD have read."

       "What do you mean by that?"

       "Well, if he's your boyfriend-"

       "HE IS NOT!!!!!"

       "I'm speaking hypothetically!  If he were to ever become your boyfriend, then maybe the letter she sent you explained things better than you could."

       "That's ridiculous!!"

       "Think so?  Why not read it?"  Motoko grumbled angrily as she unfolded the letter and read carefully.

      Motoko,

     It seems like it's been longer since we've seen each other, doesn't it?  Slowly but surely here in Kyoto the leaves are changing into their brilliant autumn colors and drifting off of the trees.  Little Kenshin seems to be quite taken with the fall, as he is always attempting to crawl outside and likes to look out from his crib.  Having a child has been such a joy, Motoko.  I'm grateful for the time you spent here in Kyoto over the summer.  You really are a good sister to me, and I thank you.  Motoko, there's something else that I haven't thanked you for yet, however.  I've never formally told you thank you for giving me this opportunity.  Motoko, you were the one who really gave me the chance to be a wife and a mother.  The decision I made those many years ago was one of the best things I ever decided.... but I can't help feeling like I've condemned you.  You are now the Shinmei school heir, and the one who must carry on the dignity and pride of our family.  At such a young age, your life was already planned out for you. And it was my fault.  I ran from my responsibilities and instead threw them at you.  Motoko, gomen nasai.  I never realized how badly that affected you.  I didn't realize that my marriage made you honestly believe that love made others weak.  Your beliefs, morals, skills and dignity define who the woman you are right now, Motoko.  But when other people see that your heart is your true purity and that it is the thing that makes you most beautiful, then you've truly completed your training.  No matter what the ancient scrolls tell us, the ability to love and to be loved in return is the greatest joy of our lives.  Although the scrolls tell us that women of the Shinmei School cannot marry or fall in love if they are to become the heir, we are no longer in that dull past!  This is our future Motoko. You can carve the way for our entire clan.  You can set yourself and our future children free!  You are bound by no one, Motoko.  The only person that rules us is God, and He wants you to embrace your feelings more than anyone.  Motoko... you alone can make this decision.  You can change everything for our family, because someday it will be your clan, and you will be the one everyone looks up to.  I'm positive that you will make the best decision, Motoko, and I have no doubts or concerns about your future.  You're much stronger than I was, so I know you'll make the decision that you see best fit.

                    Best of luck

                               Tsuruko

     P.S. - Find a boyfriend soon or I'll come home and beat you up

         "Oi!  Yamato!  Dinner is almost ready!" his father called from the kitchen.  Yamato sat on his bed, his arms folded over his stomach as he looked up to the ceiling.

       "I should have never opened the letter..." Yamato whispered to himself.  "Now it makes me realize something about her... why she's always so cold and locked up.  She doesn't trust many people because her sister betrayed her.  Man, I had no idea how weird Motoko's family was."  He closed his eyes and imagined the dark haired girl and how she had smiled that past afternoon.  "She's intriguing though... she's not like any other girl I've ever met.  I..."

       "Oi!  Yamato!  Dinner!"

       "... I want to know more and more about her..."

       Sora wiped her nose as she handed Motoko's letter back to her.  "Your sister is a very eloquent writer *sniffle*  I've never read anything so *sniffle* touching" Sora sighed as she blew her nose on another tissue.

       "I'm absolutely furious with him, Sora!  I can't believe he violated my sanctity and read my letter!!!  This is one of the most personal things I own!  And he just read it like he was reading one of his juvenile love letters" Motoko spat angrily.  Sora popped another piece of sushi into her mouth and smiled.

       "Wow!  You're Mom is a great cook, Motoko!" Sora exclaimed, relaxing in Motoko's bamboo chair.  "But I seriously doubt Yamato meant to on purpose.  Maybe he found it and thought someone had 'conveniently' placed it... you know, girls always do that when they leave a love letter."

       "I doubt it!  And now he knows basically my whole life's story!  It's so... embarrassing!" Motoko proclaimed, as she relaxed on the floor of her room.

       "Out of every boy in the school, wouldn't you rather it be Yamato?" Sora asked her.  

       "Good point... it's better than it being Daisuke, right?"

       "Exactly!  Yamato isn't the type of person to go off telling others.  The only other person he might tell is his brother.  But TK is pretty safe too, so don't worry so much, alright?"  Motoko looked up towards her ceiling and smiled softly.

       "You always seem to know how to change a bad situation into a positive one, Sora."

       "It's one of my better qualities."

       "Yamato..."  Frantically, Yamato scanned the thick mist around him as he continued to run through it, the familiar voice calling to him.  "Yamato!"     

       "TK!  TK I hear you!  I'm coming!" Yamato called out as he continued to run.  Finally, he noticed someone up ahead... his mother.  In her hand was little TK's hand, who appeared to be as he was when their parents separated.  

       "Yamato!  I want you to come too!"

       "TK!  TK!"  Yamato attempted to run towards him, but it was as if his feet were running through cement.  As TK was slowly pulled further and further into the mist, the more desperation Yamato had in his running.  "I'm coming!!"  Once TK was completely out of sight, the sound of crying could be heard and he looked over to see a very familiar little boy sitting on the ground, sobbing into his hands.

       "... Daddy's working all the time, and I'm all alone... I have no one..." the little boy whimpered.  

       "It can't be... T-That's me..."

       "*sob* Why should I have to depend on others?  It's useless!  Forget it!  Just forget them!  I can live all alone, all by myself!  I don't need anyone at all!"  

       "How can he say something so selfish?  But... I guess there's some truth to that... because back then... I really didn't need anyone..."

       "Yamato... stop running..."  He turned around and saw a young woman hidden in the mist, the only visible thing was her familiar green school uniform and her long raven black hair.

       "Motoko?  Motoko is that you?"

       "Don't run away, Yamato."

       "Run away?  Run away from what?"  Motoko walked forward and knelt in front of the young boy, she placed a hand on his head and he looked at her with his small blue eyes.  "Your past."

       Yamato slung forward out of bed, sweat dripping down his face as he finally gained a handle on everything.

       "It was only a dream..." he whispered, wiping his forehead.  He glanced over towards the clock and sighed heavily, collapsing back onto his pillow.  He looked up at the ceiling and his mind began to wander.  "It must be conscious telling me that I did the wrong thing... darn it.  I shouldn't have opened that letter... and now she probably knows I was the one who opened it.  *sigh* Why do I have to be such an idiot sometimes?"  

       "Motoko!  Motoko!"  As Motoko pulled her shirt over her head, her mother rushed into the room, her excitement bubbling.

       "What is it, Okaa-san?" Motoko asked her, raising an eyebrow.

       "Ishida-kun is waiting for you outside!!"

       "Wh-What?!" Motoko exclaimed, a blush rising to her cheeks.  

       "I wonder if he's sorry about opening the letter... or maybe... maybe he's going to ask you out on a date!" her mother exclaimed excitedly.

       "I-Iie!!  That can't be it!" Motoko exclaimed as her voice rose into her girlish scream.  

       "Well hurry up and get ready!  Don't keep him waiting!"  Motoko rushed around until she had gathered up all of her things and she rushed towards the kitchen.

       "Motoko, who is that boy-"

       "I think he's the paperboy, Otou-san, I'll see what he wants.  I'll see you after school!" Motoko called out as she closed the door behind her.  She rushed outside and Yamato noticed her immediately.

       "Listen, Aoyama... I need to apologize-"

       "I know what you did and I think it's very dishonorable.  Looking into my mail like that, especially something so personal was cruel and ignorant.  But..."

       "B-But what?"

       "You were at least honest about it... and I admire the fact that you came over here to tell me."  Motoko decided against resorting to her anger and she forced a smile, trying to gather up everyone's advice.  "So, I'm willing to call a truce.  You saved me in chemistry-"

       "And you forgave me for opening the letter.  So we're on the right foot now?"

       "Hai, most definitely."

A/N:  Not one of my better chapters... I was kind of rushed to get it out, but oh well.  I'm proud of the Tsuruko letter though, so all in all it was a good chapter ^_^  Review please!


	5. Part I: e n c h a n t m e n t

A/N:  I LOVE YOU LADY.... LADY... Umi-chan, you know I can't pronounce those weird elvish names ^_^  Anyway, thank you SO INCREDIBLY MUCH Lady *insert elvish name of my best friend that I'm too lazy to spell out* for the reviews ^_~  Anyway, here's the fifth chapter of story, things are certainly heating up for Yamato and Motoko!!  Standard disclaimers apply!!  PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!

BTW - Go read Umi-chan's story called "Crystal Dagger" in the LOTR section.  Not bad for the LOTR-illiterate like myself ^_~

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

       Quietly and gently, the months passed calmly like water traveling through a creek.  As the beginning of December quickly approached, talks of Christmas and of the long holiday that would soon come was all that the students could dream of.  The friendship of Motoko and Yamato had grown steadily over the months and rumors came and went of a possible romance.  They didn't pay very much attention to it however, because they trusted each other and their feelings.  But sometimes, our minds don't always interpret correctly what our hearts are truly feeling....

       "Yamato!" Motoko called out to the blonde haired boy in front of her.  "Ohayo, Takeru-kun."  Motoko joined the two brothers who smiled brilliantly in the morning sun, one smoothly handsome and the other cutely dorky.

       "Ohayo, Motoko-chan.  Can you believe it's almost Christmas?" TK asked excitedly, his blue eyes shinning in the morning sun.

       "Iie... it seems like it was just fall a few days ago..." Motoko admitted.

       "I agree, things have really sped along calmly.  It's like it wasn't slow, but I didn't seem to notice that change, you know?" Yamato pointed out.

       "I think I understand what you mean... I've been so very busy with school work and kendo responsibilities that I just haven't noticed the season change that much..." Motoko explained.

       "But man!  You notice it outside don't you?!" TK exclaimed as he pulled his coat closer around him.  "It's freezing!!"

       "You won't notice the weather too much when you and Hikari go out tonight-OW!" Yamato exclaimed as TK punched his arm.

       "You promised you wouldn't tell!!" TK hissed, a steady blush rising on his cheeks.

       "It's alright, Takeru-kun, I won't tell anyone" Motoko told him with a smile.

       "Especially Daisuke!  He would never forgive me!  And if Jun found out, she might hold Yamato for ransom or something!" TK exclaimed worriedly.

       "Don't even bring up the possibility" Yamato groaned.

       "Speaking of Daisuke, you two have kind of been at a standstill lately, huh?"

       "Well, ever since I knocked him and his disgraceful demon sister into the band room and they got the concussion because they hit the glockenspiel pretty hard... I thought I should lay off..."

       "That was pretty funny though..."

       "TK!"

       "Sorry, Yamato.  So what are you two doing this weekend?  Going out with any of the others?"

       "Iie, Sora and Taichi are going to be out on a date, Koushiro has a computer seminar, Miyako and Ken are going out together, Daisuke has a TV movie marathon to watch, and Iori has a science project.  And I have... wait, Motoko, you've never been through downtown Odaiba during the weekend have you?"

       "I-Iie... I hear it's fairly crowded there.  I figured that maybe I should avoid the area-"

       "Why don't you come listen to my band tonight?"

       "H-Hontou?"

       "Hai!  I'd be honored if you'd come out.  Afterwards, I'll show you what Odaiba has to offer, alright?  Although Jun may tag along..."

       "Daijoubu, nothing my sword can't handle" Motoko insisted.

       "M-Maybe you should leave that at home" Yamato said with a sweatdrop.

       "HONTOU DESU!?!"  

       "SSSH!  Sora!  Not so loud!"  Everyone turned around to face the two girls who were gossiping throughout chemistry.  Recently, the teacher had moved them around and Motoko was lucky enough to be paired with her best friend, Sora.

       "A date?  Tonight?" Sora asked her excitedly.

       "Sora, it's not that big of a deal..."

       "Of course it is!  You've never been on one, have you?"

       "W-Well..."

       "I thought so!  Come over tonight, alright?  If you're going to go to his concert, then Taichi and I will be leaving an hour later.... so you can come over and I'll help pick you out something!" 

       "I suppose... I mean, I had just planned on wearing my school uniform-"

       "Too conservative!  We'll find you something great, Motoko!" Sora exclaimed excitedly.  Motoko chuckled and nodded her head.

       _'I feel like such a silly schoolgirl... talking about boys and dates.... I used to really think things like that were childish... but... I never realized just how much fun it could be.  It's more exciting than I though.  This... this must be what it's really like to be a real teenager.  Not just a Shinmei heir.'_

       "I-I'm not coming out!!" Motoko exclaimed from behind Sora's door.

       "Neh, Motoko, I'm sure the outfit looks very cute!" Mrs. Takenouchi provided as she stood beside Sora.

       "Motoko, come on!  Let's see it!" Sora called.  Reluctantly, Motoko opened the door and the two women's eyes lit up at what they saw.  Motoko wore a beautiful black dress which seemed to match her hair well.

       "It's so low!  I look awful!  It's so embarrassing!!" Motoko exclaimed crossing her arms over her chest.

       "Oooh, Yamato wouldn't be able to keep his hands off of you!!" Mrs. Takenouchi chuckled.

       "Hm... perhaps it is a bit too soon for something like that..." Sora admitted.  "Go try a few of the other outfits on."  In a few moments, Motoko grumbled and opened the doors again to reveal jeans and a tight-fitting t-shirt.

       "I feel like an impertinent punk... I look absurd..."  

       "It's very modern looking!"

       "You'd fit in!"

       "I refuse!"  In a few moments, Motoko returned in one of the outfits she had picked out: her sister's purple kimono.

       "Elegant... but it's not right for a concert" Mrs. Takenouchi told her.

       "I agree" Sora nodded in response.

       "Figures..." Motoko grumbled as she returned inside.  Later, she opened the doors again to reveal tight leather pants and a shiny tank top.  "It's twenty degrees outside and you expect me to wear this!! Please give me something I can wear outside and something that doesn't make me look like a hussy!!" Motoko exclaimed.

       "Sora, you own an outfit like that?" Mrs. Takenouchi asked, raising an eyebrow.

       "I-I..." Sora stuttered nervously.  It was a few more minutes before the doors opened again, but this time, Motoko returned with a smile.  She wore a sophisticated black turtleneck sweater and a khaki skirt that came down just short of her knees.  She wore her own black boots with it that seemed to finish off the outfit.

       "It's very sophisticated and it's modern looking too!  I like it a lot, Motoko!" Mrs. Takenouchi told her.

       "Hai,  I think we've found something here" Sora agreed.

       "It doesn't expose my bellybutton, my cleavage, or too much of my legs.  I'm satisfied" Motoko admitted with a smile.

       "Now we have to add make-up!!" Mrs. Takenouchi proclaimed excitedly.

       "M-Make-up?" Motoko stuttered.

       "Of course!  We need to accent those natural features of yours, Motoko" Mrs. Takenouchi insisted.

       "I-I refuse!  I'm not wearing anything of the sort!!" Motoko exclaimed, backing away slowly.  From behind her, Sora grabbed Motoko's arms as she fussed loudly.  "Let go, Sora!  Don't let her do anything to my face!!" Motoko exclaimed.

       "This is for your own good, Motoko!!" Sora exclaimed.

       "L-Let go!" Motoko shouted as she attempted to escape from Sora's grasp.

       "Hold still... There's no way I'm going to be able to put this blush on you if you keep twisting about."

       "I-Iie!!  I refuse to be hidden behind a mask of colorful powders!!"

       "Well, you want Yamato to notice you, right?"  Motoko immediately stopped squirming and her eyes widened considerably as a rapid blush appeared on her face.

       "I-I-I-I want nothing of the sort!" she protested bitterly, "It's not even a date!!"

       "Oh I wouldn't say that... Yamato asked only you, right?" Sora asked.

       "But everyone else was-"

       "And he insisted on going other places after the concert?"

       "Well, he-"

       "And he's going to-"

       "Okay, okay!!  I get the picture..." Motoko grumbled.  She held still and sighed in defeat.  "Just don't make me look like a doll..."

       Motoko bit her lip nervously as she continued down the street.  Everyone seemed to be looking right at her as she continued to walk down the street with their ogling eyes and wide gasps.

       _'The make-up they put on must be hideous!  I told Sora I didn't want her lip gloss... shimatta... I should've just worn my uniform.  What should I do now?  If I go home, I'll be late for the concert... so I guess I have no choice but to keep wearing this... okay, I have to remember to be polite.  I can't let my temper get the best of me, I have to forget about using Shinmei techniques, and I have to be home by 11.  Pretty simple rules, neh?'  _

Motoko looked down at the slip of paper Yamato had given and she looked up at the building she stood in front of.  She was surprised by the number of young girls pouring into the club.  Motoko's nose wrinkled at the length of their skirts (or lack thereof) and the amount of their stomachs they displayed.

       "On such a cold winter's night and they wear these things?  How undisciplined" she snorted as she mixed in with the crowd and walked in.  Motoko was surprised immediately when she walked into the club by the number of people inside.  Lights flashed and people danced on the dance floor which glowed an arrangement of colors.  People sat around the tables, drinking sodas and eating dinner as they conversed with other friends and laughed over silly jokes.  Motoko felt out of place, unsure of where exactly to go.

       "Oi!  Are you Aoyama?" a voice beside her asked.  She turned to her left and saw a young man, his face shrouded in a large baseball cap.  "I'm Yutaka, I'm in Yamato's band.  I have to have this cap on to hide myself... we're like celebrities in here!!  Yamato is busy getting ready, so he sent me to give you the lowdown on this place."

       "T-The lowdown?" Motoko asked raising an eyebrow.  Yutaka laughed heartily, nearly throwing off his baseball cap.

       "Yamato wasn't kidding when he said you were traditional.  I'm happy that Yamato found a girl like you" Yutaka told her with a smile.

       "Well... we're not exactly-"

       "Okay, once the concert begins, fan girls rush onto the dance floor to watch us, they rarely ever start dancing because well, it's sort of like a concert you know?  They're all fighting to get to the front so they can even just touch Yamato-"

       "That sounds... uncivilized" Motoko told him truthfully.  Yutaka chuckled again and tried to calm himself to explain further.

       "You're... You're really funny, you know that?  Anyway, I'd stay away from there.  It's one of the best places to watch from, but it's not worth it.  There's too big of a crowd.  At the tables, the guys usually sit there and moan and groan about how lucky we are to get this much attention.  And in the back are the geeks who are more like wallflowers."  Motoko decided against questioning the term "wallflower" for fear of being laughed at, so she decided to continue and listen.  "So, just choose where you want to go.  We would sneak you in backstage, but the rules around here are really tight.  Let's see... what else... oh yeah!  Here."  Yutaka handed her a small card that she raised an eyebrow at.

       "It's a gift card" she remarked simply.

       "Yep, you can get whatever you want here with that.  Drinks, food, candy, whatever.  And one final thing... I hope you didn't bring your sword.  They're really particular about that.  And don't start any fights, okay?" Yukata told her with a wink.  "You look adorable, so Yamato will go crazy when he sees you."

       "A-Adorable?" Motoko demanded, her face growing red with anger, which he mistook as a blush.

       "No kidding!  You look great!  Have a great time, Yamato will meet you out here after the show, alright?  It was nice meeting you, Motoko-chan!!"  Yukata rushed off before Motoko had another chance to speak and she gripped her fists tight.

       "Adorable?  Motoko-chan?!  Of all of the contemptible-"

       "Oi!  What are you doing her Aoyama?" a shrill voice demanded beside her.  Motoko's eyes narrowed and she turned around, her face filled with annoyance.

       "Motomiya Jun.  I should've expected you'd be here" Motoko snarled.  She eyed Jun up and down, rolling her eyes at what she saw.  Jun wore a tight-fitting red sundress which would look flattering on her if her hair wasn't as ridiculous as it was.  "Are you here to attract wolves tonight, Motomiya?  With that outfit, you're likely to find a vulgar pervert like your brother."

       "And you think you're so stylish?  You look like some smart-*** lawyer!"

       "How dare you!  You despicable scoundrel, this is the last time I'll put up with your-"

       "Ladies and gentlemen!!  For your enjoyment tonight, we have the latest teenage sensation... The.... TEENAGE WOLVES!!"

       "Ah!  It's starting!!!" Jun exclaimed as she began to wade through the large crowd that had formed in front of the stage.

       "M-Motomiya!!" Motoko growled as a vein looked like it was ready to pop on her forehead.  The lights came up abruptly and Motoko set her eyes on Yamato immediately.  She fixed her eyes on his and they both seemed somewhat transfixed by what they saw.

       _'He seems so refined.  I thought all these boy bands wore tight fitting are thin clothing.... but Yamato...'_

       _'She looks so elegant... Most girls wear such tight fitting and glittery clothing to these concerts... but Motoko...'_

       Yamato quickly recovered from his brooding and he picked up his cue.

_Sudden anxiety over not understanding myself, it's always aiming for us_

_We were deluded by secondhand information and useless common sense._

       Motoko sighed heavily as she listened to the lyrics, completely absorbed in the concert... until she spotted a familiar boy in the corner of her eye, moping at a lonely table in the corner.

       "Motomiya?"

_If everyday is tinged with boredom like this, do you even want to go along today?_

_Instead of pretending to be something we don't know, let's find our reality_

_The one thing we can't give away, our pride, hidden in our hearts._

       Hesitantly, Motoko walked over towards the table where the young boy was sitting at and he glanced up towards her.  She was shocked to see nothing but sorrow in his eyes, no mischief, no fire... just empty.

       "Motomiya?  What in the world are you doing here?" Motoko asked him, taking a seat beside him.

       "Get lost.  Like you'd ever understand.  I'm not in the mood to be pummeled" he growled, smacking his head against the table.  Motoko glanced around him to see milkshake cup upon milkshake cup.  At least 20.

       "I'm not going to leave you here alone.  You're so stupid you might do something you'd regret... like have another milkshake.  You're going to get sick, I swear" Motoko told him, picking his head up off the table by the strap of his goggles.

       "Just let me wallow in my misery!"

_Let's start running, not for anyone else, but because it's better than stopping_

_Cutting through the clear air, turning toward the bright ocean_

_Oh keep on running, keep on running_

_Find out your reality._

       "Hikari?" Motoko asked raising an eyebrow. 

       "Am I that pathetic?" Daisuke asked her, a threat of a sob wavering in his voice.

       "Motomiya Daisuke!  I'm absolutely ashamed of you.  You're not making a very good rival for me, you know."

       "R-Rival?"

       "Well, I have to get you back for the Oba-chan and Busu comments don't I?  And your sister... ugh... never mind, don't get me started on your sister" she grumbled.  Daisuke smirked weakly as she sat up straight in his chair.

       "Here for Yamato?  She must've noticed."

       "Yeah, she did.  She won't be much competition though..."

       "You mean, you're admitting that you-"

_There's no time to hesitate in front of the new door_

_Just run up, jump out there, and kick the door down._

_If it's you, you can definitely do it._

       "You'll keep my secret, won't you?  Cheer up, Motomiya, if you keep looking so vulnerable, I can't call you a brute or a scoundrel can I?" 

       "Hm... I guess not" Daisuke chuckled.  "Neh, Oba- ... I mean, Motoko-chan, thanks a lot... I know we don't really get along... but I feel a lot better."

       "This won't last forever though you know, Daisuke."

       "D-Daisuke?  You called me Daisuke?"

       "Like I said, it's not going to last forever, understand?" Motoko winked.  "I'll keep your wallowing sorrowful moment to myself if and only if you keep my secret.  Understand?"

_I wrapped up my invisible anxieties in you but your eyes are lost_

_Your wavering confidence is different than usual, our bodies are trembling._

_Because I don't want that type of self, will you hold me in your arms?_

_It's too early to close your eyes, let's look at our reality_

_We're not helpless; we'll do the best with our courage._

       "Yeah, yeah, I got it... but you know what, Motoko?"

       "Hm?"

       "I think you look best with Yamato."  Motoko softly blushed as her eyes turned back towards the stage, and for a fleeting moment, Yamato glanced her way, smiling gently.

       "Hm... arigatou."

       "I saw him look at you through the whole thing!!!  Tell me what's going on between you two!?!" Jun exclaimed angrily, yelling in Motoko's face as the people began to filter out of the club.

       "I don't know what you're talking about, Motomiya.  I didn't seem to notice..."

       "Grr... if you lay even one dry, gritty, pale hand of yours on my Yamato, I'll-"

       "Geeze, Jun, let it go" Daisuke complained as he sipped on his last milkshake cup.  "Mom wanted us home soon anyway.  See you tomorrow, Oba-chan!  Ja!"  Daisuke grabbed the collar of Jun's jacket, whom continued to squirm relentlessly.

       "I'll-I'll get you!!" Jun called out futilely.  

       "Sayonara, Motomiya" Motoko called out with a small smile.  

       _'I guess Daisuke isn't that bad.  He has his own quirks... but overall, I guess he's alright for a pest' Motoko thought to herself with a small grin.  _

       "Oi, so you're the girl?"  Motoko was taken aback by the three men who had quickly surrounded her, one of which she faintly recognized.

       "See, I told ya she was gorgeous!!" the slightly familiar one exclaimed.

       "Man, you are hot..."

       "So, you're into kendo, huh?"

       "You seemed kinda fiery to me..."

       "So traditional too, I think that's cute."  Motoko was overwhelmed by the three men giving her comments, so, being Motoko, she resorted to the one thing she usually did.

       "You scoundrels have preyed on my delicate heart long enough!!"  Not held back at all by her skirt, Motoko leapt into action delivering kicks to the gut and punches smack in the jaw until the last boy had fallen to the floor.  "You won't get any of your sick fun out of me" Motoko snarled.

       "M-Motoko!!!" a voice called out from a doorway across the room.  She turned around and her eyes lit up slightly by the person she saw.

       "Y-Yamato..." she responded, a bit of shyness traced in her voice.

       "W-We didn't do anything honest..." one of the boys groaned.

       "We only came to say hi..." another attempted to say, but Motoko smacked the heel of her boot into his back.

       "Lying as well?  You vulgar perverts need to be taught another lesson, I suppose" she growled.

       "M-Motoko, these are actually my other band members... Takashi, Akira, and I think you've already met Yutaka..."

       "I did have that baseball cap on... so I guess it was hard to recognize me without it..." Yutaka groaned.  The sweatdrop on Motoko's head was massive, and she paled as though she had seen a ghost.

       "I-I-I'm so sorry!  I didn't know-"

       "It's alright really....  Knowing these guys, they probably brought it upon themselves" Yamato chuckled.

       "Easy for you to say..."

       "You've never been pummeled by her before..."

       "Yeah really..."  Yamato ignored their comments and turned to Motoko.

       "So, you ready to go?  I figured that we'd hit karaoke first, considering what a good singer you are" Yamato told her.

       "What do you mean?" Motoko asked him curiously.  To Motoko's utter horror, Yamato held up a thin CD single entitled "Flower and Sword:  Sweet Blue Days."  "H-H-H-How d-d-d-did you get this?!?!" Motoko screeched.  "I thought they stopped printing those!!"

       "I have a friend at the CD store who gave me this awhile ago... the connection didn't really occur to me until recently though."  Motoko thought she was going to have a heart-attack.  

       _'This is my luck... first I'm soft on Motomiya, then I beat up Yamato's friends and now he has that horrid and embarrassing CD from Shinobu's and mine short-lived musical career!!  Why must I suffer so?' Motoko thought to herself.  Yamato took in the sea-sick looking expression on Motoko's face and began to rethink his strategy._

       "Alright, it looks like karaoke may bring back some embarrassing memories... so, how about the aquarium?  They have a new giant turtle exhibit-"

       "T-T-T-T-T-TURTLE?!?!?!??!" Motoko screeched, her face suddenly concocting fear.

       "Alright, so the aquarium is out of the question... wait... I've got a better idea..."

       "**AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Motoko screamed as the car pulled over the top of the hill and plummeted down the tracks.  Beside her, Yamato was laughing so hard that tears were forming in the corners of his eyes as the roller coaster car traveled upward and into a loop.**

       "MOTOKO!" Yamato yelled over the other peoples (and Motoko's) screams.

       "Y-YES, YAMATO?!" she called back.

       "IS THIS ANY BETTER?!" he exclaimed over to her.  As the car began to travel towards the corkscrew tracks, Motoko's grin spread across her face and she smiled.

       "THIS IS MOST FUN I'VE HAD IN A LOAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Motoko exclaimed as the car spun around in the downward corkscrew.  Although Motoko was distracted by fearing for her very life, she was also in charge of the task of keeping her skirt down.  Within a few minutes, the car came to a grinding halt back into the station, with Motoko looking as though she had come from hell and back.

       "Motoko?  Motoko?  Are you alright?" Yamato asked her worriedly.  Her entire face was a mix of complete shock and utter horror as he shook her by the shoulders to snap her out of her daze.

       "Y-Y-Yamato?  That was... it was... the absolute most thrilling thing I've ever ridden on in my life!  Let's get back in line!" Motoko exclaimed as she grabbed his hand and took off for the lines again.

       "M-Motoko!  S-Slow down!" Yamato exclaimed, fighting off of a blush.  "Let's get something to eat first, okay?  I'm starving!" Yamato exclaimed.

       "Well, alright.  Only if I can try this "cotton candy" that everyone has been carrying around with them" Motoko insisted, her eyes shinning in the evening stars.  Yamato chuckled and grinned from ear to ear.

       "Yeah of course!  That's a small amount compared to the pile of food I'm going to buy!"  A few minutes later, Yamato sat down with three hot dogs and two orders of fries, and Motoko sat in front of him eating her cotton candy.

       "I don't remember a time when I've felt this exhilarated" Motoko admitted quietly.

       "It was your first time on a roller coaster right?  That will certainly do it to you.  The Odaiba Christmas festival is something else..." Yamato chuckled.

       "I hope that I can come back someday..." Motoko admitted.

       "Of course you can!  I'll bring you back as many times as you like!!"

       "H-Hontou?"

       "Yeah, we'll even go in the spring when they shoot off fireworks and the fireflies light the path in front of you like the stars in the sky... it's amazing" Yamato told her.

       "I'd.... I'd love to do that" Motoko told him with a blush.  

       "Yeah... me too..."  

       "Y-Yamato, what time is it?"

       "Almost 11 o'clock."

       "Eleven already?  The evening went so fast..."

       "Between the concert, bumper cars, log floom (do they have these in Japan? *shrugs*), the battering ram ride (I wonder if they have these either...), and the roller coaster, it's been an adventure.  But you know something we haven't ridden yet?"

       "What's that?"

       "The Ferris Wheel."

       "T-The Ferris Wheel?" Motoko asked him.

       _'I've heard stories of this Ferris Wheel... I hear it's quite the romantic ride... I'm not really sure about this...' Motoko thought to herself.  "Well, if it's something you would like to ride..."_

       "You'll like it, come on, we'd better get in line now if we're going to get you home in time!"

       The attendant locked their car door and the Ferris Wheel began to ascend upward, startling Motoko a bit.  She looked out the window and the things below began to grow smaller and smaller...

       "Is it always this slow?" Motoko asked him, not meaning to sound whiny.

       "Yeah, most Ferris Wheels are.  It makes it a comfortable ride..." Yamato told her.

       '_C-Comfortable?  What does he mean by that?'_

       "Motoko, look."  Outside, a tiny flake of snow hit the window, and it was followed by many more.  The tiny flakes began to fall heavily, slowly coating the fair ground in it's white wonder.

       "It's beautiful..." Motoko commented, her eyes softening at the gentle snowfall.

       "It is... it's very beautiful..." Yamato agreed, but he wasn't looking at the snow.  Motoko blushed heavily as she felt his eyes stare at her intently, and it slowly peeled away the hard layers around her heart.  "Motoko.  There's.... there's something that I need to tell you..."  

       '_My heart is beating so fast...'_

       "Y-Yes, Yamato?" Motoko asked his, turning from the snowfall towards him.  The lights from the fair ground reflected in his eyes softly, as he began to gather his courage.

       "Motoko, I lo-"  BAM!  The cars of the Ferris Wheel shook greatly as they came to a sudden and grinding halt... and wouldn't you guess it, Motoko fell straight into the arms of Yamato.  From the sudden movement, Yamato had caught her around the waist, and her knees were now sitting in his lap with her arms hanging loosely around his neck.  Motoko's heartbeat was now in her throat as she looked down at the young man holding onto her.  "G-Gomen nasai, Motoko!  I-I didn't mean-" Yamato stuttered as he tried to loosen his grip, but Motoko gripped firmly around his neck, and the warmth on his flustered cheeks slowly spread down his neck.

       "I-I like this... I like this feeling..."

       "M-Motoko?"

       "Yamato... what I... what I want to say is..."

       '_I'm going to tell him...'_

       '_I'm going tell him now...'_

       '_I'm going to tell him that I love him....'_

       "Yamato... I-I'm in lo-"

       "**I KNEW IT!!!!!!  I KNEW THERE WAS SOMETHING GOING ON!!!"  But the sheer shock of the voice, Motoko loosened her grip and fell on her bottom on the floor of the Ferris Wheel.  In the car below, Jun Motomiya stood with a megaphone in her hand, and dressed in a black outfit.**

       "J-Jun!!!!  What are you doing here?!" Yamato exclaimed angrily.  "Have you been following us?!"

       "**OF COURSE I HAVE!!!  THAT LITTLE BRAT IS STEALING YOU FROM ME, YAMATO!!"  The Ferris Wheel started up again, and the intercoms around the fair stopped playing the theme music.**

       "Attention all people on the Odaiba Fair Grounds.  Due to the heavy snow, we will be closing the park early tonight.  As a token of apology, your ride home on either a bus or by subway will be for free.  Please take a pass with you as you exit the gates.  Thank you and have a safe trip home!"  

       "Yamato, I hope you're a good runner" Motoko told him as their car passed the highest point of the wheel.

       "Why do you say that?"

       "Take a look behind you."  Yamato looked back behind him to Jun, who's eyes looked like they were glowing violently red.

       "Y-Yeah, that's self-explanatory..."  Just as their car reached the bottom of the ride and the attendant opened their doors, the two high school students jumped out of the car and made a mad dash for the exit.  

       "Hmm, wonder what that was all about?" the attendant wondered as he pressed the button for the next car.  "Okay, miss, you have a safe and.... oh my..."  The attendant froze as the girl with the glowing eyes jumped of her own car and began to scream into her megaphone as she ran.

       "**I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU YET, AOYAMA!!!"**** she screamed.**

       "Motoko!" Yamato called out between pants and gasps.  "Can't you just blow her off like all of the other times?!"

       "I can't!  I don't have my sword!!" Motoko shouted.

       "Oh this is fabulous... just fabulous..."  The two continued to run through the amusement park, and grabbed two passes for the metro station on their way out.  By the time they reached the street corner, they were hauling towards the metro station, but Jun's rants on her megaphone seemed to get closer and closer.  

       "We're almost there!!" Motoko called out.  The two quickly ran down the stairs of the subway and ran their passes through the electric gates which opened so slowly. 

       "CLOSE THE DOORS!" Yamato exclaimed to the subway operator who was looking back from his car.  As if by miracle, the subway operator heard them and they slipped onto the subway right as the doors closed.  Right as the car began to pull away, Jun ran into the station, her eyes still boiling as they pulled into the tunnel.

       "I-I think we're alright now..." Motoko sighed as she collapsed onto a seat.  Yamato, who looked equally tired, fell into the seat beside her and caught his breath back.

       "Oi, Motoko..."

       "Yeah?"

       "What was it you were going to tell me on the Ferris Wheel?"  Motoko's cheeks (yes, surprise, surprise) flared up quickly and she abruptly turned towards the window.

       "It's nothing... We can talk about it later..."

A/N:  Wow, that felt long.  I don't think Motoko was really in character in this chapter, but I'm also trying to illustrate some change in her, so that probably why it turned out like it did.  Okay, the song above that Yamato was singing was actually one of the ones that the Teenage Wolves sing in the TV series!  Wow!  ^_^  Let me know what you thought by reviewing!!


	6. Part I: d e v o t i o n

A/N:  Alright!  Another chapter!  Well, in this chapter, people are hurt and love is lost!!  But is it between Yamato and Motoko?  Or is it someone else?!  Standard disclaimers apply!!  Enjoy!!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

       As Motoko slid the doors open, only one person jumped up and waved madly.

       "Ohayo, Motoko!!" Taichi called out happily.  Before he could say anything else, he noticed the odd echo his voice made around the class as they suddenly and abruptly became quiet.

       "W-What's going on?" Sora wondered aloud.  The girls around her class continued to glare at Motoko who kept her stoic face on.

       "So she's rallied the whole class against me has she?" Motoko spat.  The silence was easily broken, and the boiling emotions of the girls came out quickly.

       "It's not fair that you got Yamato!"

       "Yeah!  Jun told us about what happened in the amusement park!"

       "A lot of girls were turned down and hurt.  They deserve him more than you!"  

       "You're not even allowed to love!  You'll just end up breaking his heart!!"

       "You're so undeserving!"

       "You don't know a thing about his music or his feelings!!"

       "... And you know nothing about my life or my feelings.  So we're even then."  Motoko calmly took her seat as girls all around her glared daggers at her.  "How childish..."

       "Motoko, what are they talking about?" Sora asked her with an eyebrow raised.

       "It's their contemptible jealousy that's talking" Motoko growled.  Sora and Taichi exclaimed glances as Motoko sat peacefully in her chair, undisturbed by the angry glares around her.  The doors slid open again and Yamato stepped in with a smile on his face, but it quickly faded when the entire classroom began to look at him.  Sora and Taichi looked absolutely bewildered, the boys looked as though they were watching a good movie, and the girls... the girls looked like he were getting ready to be fed to a giant man-eating slug.

       "Yamato..." the whispered under their breath, looking away from him innocently.  Yamato nervously continued to his seat and he peered down at Motoko, who looked completely at ease, and yet she looked stiff and stoic.

       "Wh-What's going on?" he asked aloud.  Everyone seemed to look at each other, really unsure of where exactly to start, but then the doors slid open again and the teacher jogged inside.

       "Wheew!  Sorry I'm late!!  Traffic was awful!!!  Alright, open your books everyone to where we left off.  We're going to get right into things today!" the teacher informed them with a smile.  As she began to go on and on about the lesson, Yamato glanced back towards the girl sitting behind him, and stole as many glances at her as he could.

       "Y-You're kidding me?" Yamato exclaimed, his fist slamming into a locker.  He immediately regretted it, because his hand became noticeably red and there was now a dent in that locker. 

       "No.  They declared war on me" Motoko told him as she leaned against the cold window.

       "This is preposterous... You're not the one to blame for this, Motoko.  I'll set them straight-"

       "No you won't." 

       "What?  You're just going to let them walk over you?"

       "And you ask me to renounce one of the best evenings of my life?!"  Yamato was surprised by her response, and the passion that she held within her eyes.  "I've never felt so comfortable around anyone else before!  I was able to break free from being the Shinmei heir, and I became a normal high school girl... I was... I was really happy.  Even if all the girls in this school hate me... it's worth it."

       "You've really changed, you know that?"

       "... I know.  Everyone saw it... Everyone saw me change... except for I didn't see it until now."

       "You still think you'll abide by the Shinmei laws, Motoko?" Yamato asked her as he approached her at the window.  He pressed his hands against the sill of the window and looked outside in the winter stillness.  Her head shifted, looking up towards the ceiling in thought.  He could really tell that this was really a critical decision for her.  

       '_She's delicate, gentle and honest... she's calculating, short-tempered, fierce and has this feisty flare... but she's also genuine, well-respected and determined all at the same time... there isn't just one side of you I love.  I want to see all sides of you... and I don't want you to be afraid to show them to me... because I'll accept you with open arms...'  Her eyes suddenly sharpened with her powerful ambition and she glanced back towards him with a kind smile._

       "No."  Overall, he was actually surprised by her answer, but he was more surprised by how happy she looked with it.  "I... I'm the heir now.  I make the rules.  No one should have to agonize between honor and their heart like I have... Yamato... my father and mother don't know I've decided this though... so... I might have to count on you for awhile, alright?  I-I can't do it alone."  Yamato smiled as he reached over and took her hand in his.

       "You don't have to worry.  I'll be around."

       "I'm home!" Motoko called out as she rushed inside her house.  "Kendo practice ran late, and I'll be going out with some friends this evening, I've finished all my homework so don't-"  Motoko stopped abruptly as she entered the kitchen and found her mother leaning against the wall of the room, her eyes downcast and tears brimming on her eyes.  Her father sat at their modest kitchen table with his hands folded and his eyes filled with rage.  And across from him... was Jun Motomiya  "What is this snake doing here?!" Motoko exclaimed suddenly, her attitude completely changing.

       "Motoko... I don't know where to begin..." her mother sighed, but was cut off by her tall husband standing up and walked over to Motoko, who looked very worried at this point. 

       "I know exactly where to start.  You violated our teachings?  You dressed in a mini-skirt?  You were seen in an inappropriate position with a boy?  Stay out past curfew, and now you've declared that you're going to change our traditions?!" Mr. Aoyama roared.

       "Otou-san!!  Half of those aren't even true!!  That witch was the one who made them up!!  You have to believe-"

       "I've had my suspicions ever since your mother mentioned that boy coming by our house!!  I just knew this would happen!  You were my last hope, Motoko!  Without you our clan will wither and DIE!?!  DO YOU WANT THAT?!" he roared.  Motoko was on the verge of tears, but she fought bravely and stood to her full height.

       "Things have to change, Otou-san!! You can't deny me the joy of falling in love!!! I won't allow it!!!  These aren't the same days of our ancestors, Otou-san-"

       "Things will change, Motoko!!  You're going back to Hinata!!"  

       "Wh-What?!"

       "My decision is final!!  You're moving back tomorrow!!"

       "B-But, darling!  This is too har-"

       "This is the ONLY decision!!  I'm calling the Inn NOW" her father exclaimed.  Motoko fell to her knees as her father stormed out of the room towards the telephone.

       "A-Aoyama-san-" Jun spoke up, her voice weak from fear, and regret hanging on her face.

       "Just go" Mrs. Aoyama whispered hoarsely.  "You've done enough."  With one last glance at Motoko, who was like a puddle on the floor, she rushed out of the home, tears appearing in Jun's own eyes.

       "What have I done?  ... WHAT HAVE I DONE?!" Jun exclaimed.

       "This was so sudden, I didn't think Motoko would come back this quickly" Kitsune pointed out as she drank the last bit of her sake bottle.  As the cold winter rain poured from the sky, the entire group living at the Hinata Inn stood outside awaiting the return of their Kendo champion.

       "I wonder how much Motoko has changed?" Shinobu wondered aloud.

       "Motoko's still gonna be the same old Motoko!!!" Kaolla exclaimed loudly.

       "Yeah, I doubt Motoko would ever really change" Keitaro chuckled.

       "I'm not sure, her Father sounded very urgent and very upset on the phone today..." Haruka mumbled as she leaned against the door.

       "Hey!  I-Is that her?!" Naru exclaimed.  Through the thick evening rain and fog, a young woman climbed the stairs with one suitcase in each hand, and a green school uniform that clung to her pale skin.  Her raven black hair had succumbed to her face, and her cheeks were tear-stained and her eyes were blood-shot, now bordering with new tears at the sight of the Inn.

       "M-Motoko-chan?" Keitaro called out.  Not able to keep her emotions inside any longer, Motoko collapsed onto her knees and let the suitcases drop the ground, all of her sorrow pouring out into her tears.

       "Motoko!!!"

       "I... I lost everything... My home, my father, my friends, my place in the Shinmei dojo... and I... and I lost Yamato" Motoko sobbed as she wore one of Naru's pajamas, since all of her clothes were drying in the dryer.

       "Motoko, we had no idea about all of these changes... you haven't written us back recently, but even so, you've really changed in these few months you've been gone..." Naru admitted as she brushed through Motoko's tangled and wet hair.

       "Motoko, would you mind telling us why you had to come back?  Why were you banished?" Shinobu asked.

       "Isn't it obvious?" Kitsune told them.  "The mention of Yamato says it all.  You fell in love, didn't you, Motoko?"  Tears overflowed out of her eyes, but Motoko quickly wiped them away, trying to find what little dignity she had left.

       "I can't help feeling that I didn't do anything wrong..." Motoko whispered.

       "You didn't, Motoko.  It's only natural for a young woman such as yourself to experience love and emotions like that" Haruka told her.  The doors of Naru's room opened and Keitaro and Kaolla came inside.

       "Food for Motoko!  I didn't add any of my spice either!!  Keitaro wouldn't let me... the meanie" Kaolla sighed as she placed the hot soup in front of Motoko.

       "I appreciate it, thanks Kaolla" Motoko told her as she slowly began to eat.

       "Your mother called for you earlier, Motoko, she said that she was going to send something useful to you" Keitaro told her.  "What do you think she meant by that?"

       "... I'm not sure..." Motoko admitted quietly.  As Naru continued to brush through her tangled locks, Motoko looked out the window at the rain that had just now turned to snow.  "I didn't even get to say goodbye..."

       "How... HOW COULD YOU?!"  His hand punched the wall hard and Daisuke tried to focus all of his anger into that.

       "I was so jealous!  I... I just couldn't help myself!!" Jun exclaimed, sobbing on the kitchen table.

       "You know you're going to have to tell-"

       "NO!!  No!  I could never do that!" Jun sobbed.  "He could never forgive me!!"

       "He's going to find out one way or the other, Jun!  And what were you doing spying on them this afternoon anyway?!"

       "J-Just the way he looked at her... it just... I couldn't handle it.  I hated it, because she had just met him... and I've been working so hard and so long to get him to fall in love with me..." Jun sobbed.  Daisuke growled angrily and adjusted his goggles out of habit.

       "And you want me to tell him for you, right?" Daisuke demanded.

       "Please, Daisuke... I can't do it myself... I don't want to break his heart..."  Wordlessly, Daisuke grabbed his coat and flung open the door, making a point to slam it on his way out.

       "Oba-chan... Motoko... I'm sorry..." Daisuke whispered, his words becoming of puff of visible air in the cold wind, and then it was carried away in the same instant.  As he walked towards the elevator, he pressed the button and waited patiently as the bell sounded and the doors opened.  But instead of an empty elevator, a familiar girl stood inside.

       "Where is she, Daisuke?!  Mrs. Aoyama told me all about what happened!" Sora exclaimed angrily.

       "Sora, don't take it out on Jun-"

       "This is her fault, though!  Motoko is gone and banished from her dojo because of her!  Everything Motoko has worked for all of her life is over now!" Sora shouted.

       "... Yamato doesn't know yet."

       "And she's too much of a coward to tell him herself?!"

       "... I don't want to go alone, Sora."  Sora stopped her rampage and looked down at the young freshman, who looked just as sorrowful the day that Hikari had chosen TK.  "When Hikari and TK started going out... I thought I was all alone.  I didn't think I had anyone to relate my problems too... but, Motoko was there for me, and she at least made me feel better, even after how mean I had been to her.  I wasn't alone when I lost the person I loved... Yamato shouldn't be either."  Sora hesitated, but sighed in defeat.

       "We'd better get over there soon before the snow comes..."

       "It's going to snow again?"

       "Yeah... and the snow is coming from Hinata..."

       "She hasn't left her bed a single time!" Shinobu told their guest worriedly.

       "She hasn't eaten hardly anything at all!" Naru informed her.

       "She's crying all the time!  ARG!  I can't sleep!" Kitsune exclaimed.

       "She doesn't even want any of my hot sauce..." Kaolla whined.

       "Please... please, help her..." Keitaro pleaded.  

       "I'll see what I can do... Phoenix, stay here."  The golden bird on her shoulder flew off and landed calmly on the shoulder of the couch.  The young woman quietly walked up the stairs until she reached the third floor of the Inn.  As she approached Naru's room, she knocked quietly and waited for a reply.

       "Hai?" came the weak response.  The young woman sighed heavily and opened the doors walking in.  "It's been awhile, hasn't it, Motoko?"  Immediately, Motoko sat up from the futon she was laying in and she looked up to the woman above her who was smiling kindly.

       "T-Tsuruko?!" Motoko exclaimed loudly, wiping at her eyes futilely.  Tsuruko sighed heavily and kneeled beside her younger sister, gently stroking her hair.  "I'm not strong like you... I'm sorry, Tsuruko..."  Tsuruko chuckled and titled her sister's head up to look at her.

       "Motoko, I'm not here to test you any longer.  Today, I'm here as your sister.  Normal Shinmei students aren't allowed to shed tears... but as for the exceptional ones... I guess I can let you slip by, neh?"  Motoko's eyes grew thinned and thinner as she tried to keep the tears from falling from her eyes, but she eventually gave in and clung to her sister.  "It's alright, Motoko.... It's alright..."

       "I let down everyone didn't I?  I'm crying over my future... and I'm crying over... over... over a stupid boy!!" Motoko exclaimed.  Tsuruko couldn't help but chuckled at Motoko's last comment, but she continued to hold Motoko like a dear sister. 

       "You look like you need to freshen up.  Let's go down to the hot springs for awhile, okay?  It would do me some good after that long trip..."

       "T-Tsuruko..."

       "Hm?"

       "A-Arigatou... for coming I mean..."  Tsuruko beamed from ear to ear when she heard her sister say this.

       "And all this time you were dreading the day I would come to see you and take you back to the temple!  I'm relieved that you're glad I came for a visit for once!"

       "How do you think we should tell him?" Sora asked Daisuke as they stood in front of Yamato's apartment.

       "I'll worry about telling him and you worry about him not going into a rampage, okay?" Daisuke suggested as he pressed the doorbell.  Sora nodded and they both braced themselves for what was coming.  As the door slowly opened, they waited cautiously as a raven-haired woman opened the door- Hey, w-wait a minute.  "Wh-Who're you?" Daisuke exclaimed as he back away from the doorway.

       "Mrs. Aoyama?" Sora gawked in surprised, "What're you doing here!?"

       "If you're looking for Yamato, he's already gone."

       "Oh no, he knows!!!  You told him, didn't you?  He's probably gone off to wallow in his sorrow-"

       "Motomiya-san, he just-"

       "Or maybe he's going to write angsty lyrics and become a punk!?"

       "Motomiya-san, he actually-"

       "What if he quits the band?  Oh my gosh... what if he drops out of school,  or.. or..."

       "He went to Hinata!!!"

       "Or he might have.... gone to... Hinata!  That's just what I was going to say!" Daisuke chuckled nervously.

       "Are you serious?  He's already left?" Sora asked her as she raised an eyebrow.

       "I thought it would be best if I told him the events that have happened.  He insisted on leaving immediately... oh and, Motomiya-san, I didn't mention your sister's name, so he isn't aware of her involvement."

       "Oh, you're a lifesaver Mrs. Aoyama!!" Daisuke sighed with relief.

       "I suggest that you two go home and rest up... there's not a whole lot I think we can do at this point..." Mrs. Aoyama suggested.

       "Nope, I've got a better idea.  Mrs. Aoyama, how much does a train to Hinata Hot Springs cost?"

       "I'm glad you arrived there safely, Tsuruko" Mr. Aoyama said over the phone, "How is she?"

       "Not much better... she's trying to bottle up her emotions too much I'm afraid.  She's not letting herself cry anymore or anything... she's so... dull.... almost emotionless..." Tsuruko told her father.

       "That's what she gets for violating the laws..."

       "Otou-san!"

       "It's the truth!  And now I have to go to Kyoto to explain all of this!  They'll decided Motoko's fate."

       "And Motoko has no say in this?"

       "When you wished to leave the Shinmei school, did you go to Kyoto for the meeting of the elders?"

       "W-Well, no, sir."

       "Then Motoko won't go either."

       "But Father, can't you make an exception-"

       "With thousands of years of tradition, do you expect to violate this?!"

       "You're not being fair-"

       "There is nothing fair and just about this, Tsuruko!!  Motoko committed a crime against our laws!  Technically, she should be disqualified."

       "But that's only if she marries-"

       "You nearly disqualified her once already!!  The elders have to look at this-"

       "There is no need, Otou-san!  We're not living in that past any-  O-Otou-san?"  Tsuruko growled into the phone and placed it back on the receiver.  "I can't believe he hung up..."  Meanwhile, now in her own room, Motoko continued to look outside as she watched the gentle and quiet winter fog roll into the Hinata Inn once again.  

       "What do I do now?"

A/N:  Wo ho ho!!  Cliffhanger, eh?  All gearing up for the chapters ahead!  A two-parter is coming your way everybody!!  Yay!! ^_~  **PLEASE PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF LIFE REVIEW!!!!!!!**


	7. Part I: l o v e p t I

A/N:  Yay!  Hi everyone!!  The first part in a two part series!  What joy!  A special thanks goes out to **anime26angel** who recently reviewed my story (Thank you, thank you, thank you!!  And remember, don't use the Lord's name in vain ^_~)  Everyone is gathering at the central point of Hinata Hot Springs for our dramatic conclusion to the first arc of the story (yes, there's going to be one more arc focusing on the second half of their junior year {Possibly more Yamato centered & this time introducing Mimi into the plot}, and depending on my schedule, a third one revolving around college... but this is rather unlikely)!!  Woohoo!  Anyway, in this chapter, we're going to pretend that Odaiba is about an hour/two hours away from Hinata, alright? Well, thank you for your continued support throughout my writing and I hope I can make this good!  Standard disclaimers apply!!

EDIT:  Oh yeah!! *hits head* how in the world could I forget **Roxio** (Fuu-chan ^_~) who was kind enough to review my story yet again.  Thank you, Fuu-chan!!!  And I'm at the 10 review mark!! YAY!!!!  Thank you, thank you, thank you!!!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

       "Hinata Hot Springs.  Last Stop.  Hinata Hot Springs."  Yamato grabbed his bags as he exited the train and he shivered slightly and pulled his coat around him.

       "I thought it was supposed to be warmer here" Yamato grumbled as he exited the train station and walked out onto the street.  "Mrs. Aoyama told me it was the Hinata Inn... but I've never even been down here before..."  Yamato looked around him and he began to drift into his thoughts.

       _'Motoko had to leave everything behind because of her feelings... and she didn't even know how I felt.  So if I accomplish nothing else by coming, I at least want to tell her how I feel.'  Yamato was so caught up in his thoughts, that he didn't even notice three short old men approaching him._

       "Are you looking for Hinata Inn?" one of the wrinkly, bald men asked him.

       "Wow... yeah, I am actually.  How did you know?" Yamato asked them curiously.

       "She is ready."

       "She is very unprepared."

       "She hasn't awakened."  Each old man repeated his cryptic sentence several times before Yamato began to inch away warily.

       "Yeah... okay....  W-Well... thanks for your help!" Yamato chuckled nervously, trying to get away from the creepy old men.  Just as he turned around to make a run for it, he was confronted by a small hot springs turtle floating in the air.  "This just keeps getting weirder and weirder...."

       "Mew!" the small turtle exclaimed, waving one of its arms in the air.  "Mew, Mew!!"  The turtle pointed to a large mansion looking home high on a hill overlooking the city, which Yamato had to squint to really see clearly.

       "It certainly does look like an Inn... that would be a good place to start looking..." Yamato told himself.  The turtle nodded wildly and she began to take off towards the large home... flying.  "I can't believe a person like Motoko lived here..."  Yamato ran off after the turtle and the three old men watched him carefully.

       "He is needy."

       "He has wealth."

       "He is still sleeping."

       "I love train rides!!  This is going to be so cool!" Taichi exclaimed as he plopped down beside Sora.

        "I've never been south to Hinata, before.  The architecture should be very interesting" Koushiro pointed out as he opened his laptop to begin doing some of his homework.

       "To see the place where Motoko-sempai spent many of her teenage years will be an honor!!" Iori exclaimed excitedly.

        "I'm excited about just seeing this romantic adventure unfold... *sigh* It's so much like a soap opera or a fairytale..." Hikari sighed next to TK.

        "I'll do anything to help my older brother out!  Plus this will be an awesome vacation!" TK exclaimed.

        "It'll be nice to see my cousin again, and Hinata must have an assortment of history and-" Ken was cut off by Miyako who had stars in her eyes.

       "SHOPPING!!  I've been looking for a new kimono!!!" Miyako exclaimed excitedly.

       "Sexy older women and hot springs... can't get any better..." Daisuke chuckled as he relaxed in his seat.  As the train began to pull away, Mrs. Aoyama sighed heavily as Jun stood beside her, still looking upset.

       "It's all my fault this happened..." Jun sighed heavily, looking down at the floor of the train station with tears in her eyes.

       "This was bound to happen anyway, Jun.  This confrontation was unavoidable to begin with, so don't feel so bad, okay?  Do you like ramen, Jun?"

       "H-Hai, Mrs. Aoyama..."

        "Then let's go get some.  I know a nice little ramen stand where I'm meeting Mrs. Takenouchi for gossip.  Want to come along?"

       "... I'd... I'd like that..."

       "How's Motoko doing?" Keitaro asked as Tsuruko came downstairs.

       "Better, she's eating more and has a bit more color in her face.  I made her go to the hot springs to freshen up though.  She looked like she needed it." 

        "You'd better not go walking in on her like you have so many times, Keitaro" Naru told him with a glare.

        "T-Those were unintentional!" Keitaro exclaimed nervously.

       "Oh my... and I do recall the time that I made you bathe together when I assumed you were her lover..." Tsuruko pointed out.

       "You made him _what_?!" Naru exclaimed.

       "T-That wasn't my fault either!!"

       "Or what about the time that-"

       "I'm meant to be the world's punching bag... I just knew it..." Keitaro sighed.

       "Visitor!  We have a visitor!!" Kaolla exclaimed as she jumped up and down as she rushed down the stairs.

       "Ooh!  He's a hottie!" Kitsune exclaimed, close behind her.

       "W-Wait for me!  We should great him properly!" Shinobu exclaimed in the back of the line.  Unfortunately, Haruka beat them to the door and she smiled as kindly as she could look as she opened it.

       "I assume you're here to see Motoko?" Haruka mumbled through her cigarette.

       "So this is the inn after all... thank God...  I've come here to see Motoko as soon as I possibly can" Yamato told her as he stepped inside, Tama following close behind him.

       "Tama!" Shinobu exclaimed as she leaned down and picked up the small turtle.  "I was wondering where you had gone..."  Naru, Keitaro and Tsuruko came into the foyer as well, and Tsuruko's eyes lit up immediately.

       "Ah!  So are you Motoko's lover?!" Tsuruko exclaimed with excitement.

       "W-What?!" Yamato sputtered his face rapidly growing red.

       "I assume you two have pressed lips as well?"  Tsuruko asked, her eyes glittering with excitement.

       "Well, actually-"

        "And you want to see Motoko, correct?  She's in the Hot Springs right now, I'll show the way!!"

       "H-H-Hot Springs?  T-That's inappropriate don't you think?"

       "Well I'm glad he's not a pervert like some people I know" Naru growled, glancing over towards Keitaro.

       "I'm not like that anymore!!" Keitaro exclaimed angrily.  Meanwhile, in the hot springs, Motoko burst up from the surface of the water at the familiarity of the voice she heard.

       _'It couldn't be...'_

       "She's in here?  Thank you!  H-Hey wait a minute... I thought you were joking when you said-"

       "Now, now, if you're her lover then you shouldn't be surprised to see a little bit of skin!"

       "Now wait just a minute, do you take me for some kind of-"  The doors suddenly opened and a pair of hands pushed a young man out of the small room and right into the steaming hot springs.  Motoko cried out loudly and her face turned brilliantly vermilion.

       "Now I'll just leave you two alone!  Take your time!!" Tsuruko called out as she closed the doors.  Motoko tightened the towel around her and she stood up, backing away from where the body had landed in the hot spring.  Quickly a head emerged and gasped for air as he stood to his full height, running his hands through his thick blonde hair.  He turned around and his cheeks pinked considerably when he saw her just standing there in a simple towel.  His blue eyes didn't turn away shyly however, and he just chuckled softly.

       "Well, well, fancy seeing you here."  Tears welled up in her eyes as he smiled smugly, his eyes glistening happily.

       "W-Why?  Why did you come all this way?  Why'd you come here to see me?"

       "Isn't it obvious?"  Motoko remained silent as Yamato sighed heavily and his smug smile remained on his face.  "You know, there's an old story my mom used to tell me...  a story about two friends named Syaoran and Sakura who worked a tavern in an old city.  One day, Syaoran received a mysterious letter, but it was so wet from the rain that most of the writing was illegible.  The only part he could read was "Come back home."  Travel was so difficult back then and Syaoran didn't know why he had to go back, but he got some time off, gathered his things, and set out on his journey home.  Sometimes, he was attacked by vicious monsters, and his journey was so long and so very hard... but he made it, because his friend Sakura was by his side. And then, after much time on the road... He had to ask Sakura something: "Why?  Why did you come with me?"  And you know what she said?"

       "...."

       "Only… Only because I wanted to go with you."  As soon as her tear hit the water, she grasped him with such intensity that her entire body began to tremble.  Tears dripped one right after the other out of her eyes as his arms wrapped comfortably around her waist.  She could even feel his heart pounding so loud and so fast against her own chest.

       "Yamato... I-I never told you how I felt about you.  That night at the amusement park... what I wanted to say-"

       "I want you to stay with me."  He loosened his grip and held her gently by her shoulders and he stared at her with such intensity...  His words caught her off guard, but what he was about to say would change her forever.  "Because I love you."  Before she could gasp or cry out in surprise... he kissed her.  He pulled her to him closely and he pressed his own lips against hers without hesitation or regret.  The tears slowed to a grinding halt as Motoko's shocked eyes eased gently, and she closed them in acceptance.

       "Woah... funky place..." Daisuke mumbled as he looked around his surroundings as they steeped out of the train station.  "Where are the hot springs?  The babes?  Man... this place SUCKS!"

       "Daisuke... just be quiet for a minute..." Sora whispered her eyes wandering off.

       "What is it, Sora?" Taichi asked her curiously.

       "I hear... bells..." she whispered quietly as she watched three old men cross the street, a strange fog following them.

       "HEY EVERYBODY!!!"  Their ear drums were suddenly broken by Miyako who hopped out of the station with Ken's arm locked with her own.  "We're going to go shopping now, but we'll be on the lookout for anything okay?!" 

       "Well this is vacation after all..." Daisuke suggested.

       "Daisuke!!  Our priority is Motoko and Yamato!!" Sora exclaimed angrily.

       "Oh yeah... Oba-chan and her boyfriend..."

       "Ooh, she's going to kill you when I tell her what you said..."

       "Okay, we should break into several groups, that way we cover the ground more effectively" Koushiro suggested.  "Iori and I will check the south part of the town across the bridge."

       "Alright, Hikari and I will check the western side" TK suggested.

       "Ken and I will take the eastern shopping district!!" Miyako exclaimed happily.

       "And Sora, Daisuke and I will take the northern part" Taichi told them.

       "Alright!  Sounds like a plan!  Here we come, Motoko!!"  As Daisuke turned around to leave, he nearly ran into a young lady who was standing directly behind him.  She had dark chocolate brown hair and deep brown eyes that seemed to bore into Daisuke intently as she stared at him, slowly leaning closer...

       "C-Can I help you?"

       And closer...

       "L-Lady?"

       And even closer...

       "I'm too young to be taken advantage of!!" Daisuke screamed suddenly.  Just as the words had fallen out of his mouth, her hand reached up and pinched his cheek tightly and her eyes closed into a thin happy line (If you look at a picture of Mutsumi, you'll understand...).

       "You're so cute little boy!  I have a friend of mine that reminds me of you!" the woman exclaimed.

       "Ah...." Daisuke sighed, drool now coming out of the side of his mouth that she pinched firmly.

       "Can we... err... help you out with something, lady?" Taichi asked her, cautiously approaching her with Sora.

       "No!  I was just trying to get home and I happened to see this darling face here" she chuckled.  "I'm Otohime Mutsumi; I'm a resident at the Hinata Hot Springs Inn.  Are you visitors?" she asked finally letting go of Daisuke.

       "The Inn... isn't that where Motoko said she lived?" Sora whispered to Daisuke.

       "Hey, Otohime-san-"

       "Aww!  Aren't you cute calling me by such a formal name!! You can just call me Mutsumi!"

       "A-Alright, Mutsumi... Do you know someone named Aoyama Motoko?"

       "Motoko-chan?  Hai!  I know who you're talking about!  You know... I thought I overhead Naru saying she was coming back home over the telephone... I just arrived back from Okinawa!"

       "Y-You came back all the way from Okinawa?"

       "Aww, I hear that concern in your voice!  You are just so darling!!"  Mutsumi suddenly grabbed Daisuke and hugged him tightly... right against her breasts.

       "Oh my gosh..." Sora groaned, looking away sickeningly.  Taichi mimicked Sora's expression until...

       "You are so lucky..." he muttered, completely transfixed.  "**OWW**!  I was just kidding, Sora!  Sora... put your fist down... please?"  Daisuke had begun to develop a bloody nose as he tried to wrestle his way out of her grasp.

       "I-I'm sorry Miss Mutsumi!  But you're just too old for me!!" 

       "Ooh!  You are just ssooo precious!!"

       "... What's our next move?" Tsuruko wondered aloud as she, Yamato and Motoko sat around the table in Naru's room.

       "I'm going to Kyoto" Motoko replied firmly.

       "But they won't allow you there, will they?  Didn't Tsuruko-san say that only the Shinmei Master and the elders can determine the heir?" Yamato asked her.

       "But as of now I'm still the heir, therefore I must have some kind of rights, correct?" Motoko asked her sister.

       "It might not be the best idea, Motoko.  You could make matters worse by going unannounced" Tsuruko told her.

       "But I... But I have to do something!"

       "I just think it's in there hands now, Motoko... There's not a whole lot we can do" Tsuruko explained.

       "... I disagree."  The two women turned towards Yamato who continued to smile smugly as he set his tea cup on the table.  "As of now, there's not a chance that Motoko will stay the heir to the Shinmei School.  But how much worse can being banned from the training halls get?  I think she should go to Kyoto.  It seems like a logical move to me."  Motoko's eyes shinned happily and Tsuruko's face turned into a hardened glare.

       "And what will you be doing if she goes to Kyoto?" Tsuruko demanded, raising an eyebrow.  While Motoko tensed slightly at her sister's expression, Yamato only continued to relax and smile.

       "Isn't obvious?  I'm coming too."  Hesitantly, Tsuruko let out a relieved sigh and she nodded her head.

       "That was the response I was hoping most for" Tsuruko replied as her face eased into a grin and she closed her eyes gently.  Yamato glanced over to his right to see Motoko who had a healthy blush on her face, and she was smiling pleasantly his way.

       "Arigatou, Yamato."

A/N:  Very short I know, but I promise the next chapter will be longer ^_^  The little story Yamato told was actually from Final Fantasy IX (one of my fav. parts!) but I just inserted the names of one of my favorite anime couples (Syaoran and Sakura!!! ^_^) into it to make it sound more Japanese ^_~  Reviews are wonderful, and it would really help if you guys would let me know if I'm doing anything wrong!  I'm writing this not only for myself, but for you out there too (yes YOU!  Reading this now!!), so if there are any suggestions, tell me!  I won't know other wise ^_^


	8. Part I: l o v e p t II

A/N:  Wow... FOUR NEW REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!! *dances* I'M SO HAPPY!! THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!!  **Lady Alatariel**, who is always so supportive and has reviewed every single chapter so far!! *hugs* I LOVE YOU!!!  And my two newest reviewers, **Angelic Demon 777** and **Sadistic Shadow** *bone-crushing hug* THANK YOU!!!!!!  You have no idea how much reviewing means to me!!!  And to answer your question **Angelic Demon 777**, I've only seen the Anime series actually, and at all the Motoko sites I've been to, they've only mentioned Tsuruko, her older sister... but this is something I'll have to investigate.  I've never read the Manga version, so perhaps it is different.  **Sadistic Shadow**, you're one of the first to mention that I was doing characterization right *breaths a sigh of relief* I was worried that I wasn't doing justice... thank you!!  Anyway, this chapter will conclude the first arc, and then the second will follow!  Sorry this is sooo late!  I've been out of town visiting some family and I have a HUGE Biology test Monday, but I finally got this out!  Thanks for the patience!

       It had been a long time since she had wore these robes.  They were a symbol of her past, of what she once was.  Prideful, calculating, and blindly dedicated.  

       "What am I now?"  She looked at herself closely in the mirror and found that she looked the same.  Slightly taller, her hair a bit longer, her bust and hips a bit bigger... but other than normal changes, there was nothing.  Nothing to distinguish all of the change she felt in her heart.

       "You look like you're looking for something important."  Tsuruko appeared behind Motoko with that familiar, all-knowing smile stuck on her face.  She was dressed in the same white and red robes of the training hall, just like Motoko.

       "I thought I would have changed a bit more...  It's a bit juvenile to think that... but the changes I've gone through haven't really affected me physically at all.  Looking at myself now... I'm really just the same person I was before."  

       "Upon first glance... you're right, there's absolutely nothing new... but there's a slight error in your conclusion."  Motoko turned and looked behind her, and her sister tapped Motoko's lips playfully.  

       "Sister?"

       "All along, it's been in your smile."

       "I'm *pant* so tired of *wheeze* walking *pant*" Daisuke sighed as he collapsed against a tree.

       "Oh... and I was sure it was this way..." Mutsumi sighed heavily as she scratched her forehead.

       "This is absolutely ridiculous... you don't even know the way to your house?" Taichi grumbled, earning a disapproving look from Sora.

       "Well... sometimes I tend to forget things like this... you see... I... I... I..." Mutsumi chanted, until her legs wobbled like jello and she collapsed onto the ground.

       "Mutsumi-san!!" Sora exclaimed, rushing to her side as her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

       "W-What happened?!" Daisuke demanded.

       "She must be overexerted I guess... Sora, do you have any water with you?" Taichi asked her.

       "No, I don't... I drank it all on the train" Sora admitted.  

       "Daisuke?"

       "None with me... w-wait a minute!"  Daisuke pointed far ahead through the trees and saw a wooden fence standing up with a large house behind it.  "I'll check there!  We can probably get her inside where it's warm.  Let's go!"  Daisuke rushed ahead of Sora and Taichi as one lifted Mutusmi's legs and the other grabbed her arms.  Daisuke rushed up to the bamboo fence and leapt up so that his fingers barely grabbed the top.  As he struggled to pull himself up, he heard laughter... female laughter... and the splashing of water... as though it were... "Oh... oh dammit..."  The bamboo fence cracked under his weight and before Daisuke knew it, he was submerged in the soothing hot water.  Above the water, he could hear the screams and cries of girls, and their legs kicked and escaped from the water, as though a piranha had suddenly jumped into it.  

       "Wh-What was that?!" Naru exclaimed as she ran back up onto the dry pavement.

       "I... I didn't see it!!" Shinobu exclaimed breathlessly.

       "What's going on?!  I heard screams!!" Keitaro exclaimed as he rushed outside.  "Naru, are you alright?!"

       "I-I'm fine..." she told him.  

       "Daisuke!  What the hell did you-"  Taichi stopped in midsentence and even dropped Mutsumi's arms as he finally laid eyes on the group of young women who clung to their rather short towels.  Right on cue, Daisuke exploded from the water, gasping for air as he frantically searched for his most precious possession.

       "MY GOGGLES?!  WHERE ARE MY GOGGLES?!?!" he screamed.  He was about to drop back under the surface, when he too caught sight of the women.  A thin line of blood escaped out of his nose as his eyes widened in teenage wonder.  "I've reached heaven... thank you God... oh thank you, thank you..."

       "Amen..." Taichi muttered.  **WHAP!  "****Oww!  Sora, I was just kidding!!"**

       "W-Who are you people?!  And what are you doing here?!" Naru exclaimed.  

       "Look!  They have Mutsumi-chan!" Keitaro exclaimed, pointing to the young women who now lay on the ground, since Taichi was trying to ease Sora's hands which where about to grasp his throat.

       "Oh!  Mutsumi-san!!" Shinobu exclaimed as they rushed to Mutsumi.  Daisuke simply stood in the middle of lake, following them with his eyes, still in utter awe as his mouth remained agape and a new thin line of blood began to seep out of the other nostril.

       "Does this happen to her often?  She was showing us the way to her home... but then she just collapsed all of a sudden..." Sora explained.

       "It's just Mutsumi's anemia" Naru explained as the rest of the Inn hoisted her inside.  "Are you by chance here looking for Motoko?" 

       "Yes we are actually!  Is she here?!" Sora demanded excitedly.

       "Unfortunately, they just left for Kyoto-"

       "By herself?" Taichi asked.

       "No, with Yamato a-"

       "S-She went alone with Yamato?  Oh my gosh... they're running away from home!" Daisuke exclaimed in horror, suddenly coming to his senses.

       "N-No, actually they-"

       "Oh man... what if they run away to America where they can be high school dropouts and work at fast food restaurants!!"

       "You've got it all wrong-"

       "Or worse... what if they _elope?!"_

       "**THAT'S NOT IT!!"  Everyone turned to a fuming Naru who glared angrily at Daisuke as she stomped up to the edge of the hot spring.  "They went to go clear her name!!  Goodness... you're as bad as Keitaro..."**

       "Oi, I resent that!" Keitaro exclaimed, pushing his glasses further up his face.  "They went to Kyoto to try and convince the Council of Elders to grant Motoko's freedom."

       "What?!  We came all this way and she's not HERE?!" Sora demanded, her face falling.

       "Well, I don't know... it wasn't that bad of a road trip" Taichi grinned.

       "You said it..." Daisuke sighed dreamily as he sat down and relaxed in the hot springs, pulling on his recently found goggles.

       "Excuse me... um..." Sora started out, ignoring Daisuke and Taichi.

       "Oh!  How rude, my name is Urashima Naru and this is my husband, Urashima Keitaro.  We're in charge of the inn here" Naru explained kindly.

       "Aww, that stinks... she's married..."

       "Watch your mouth, Daisuke!  Her husband looks like a weirdo" Taichi whispered while Keitaro sweat dropped heavily.

       "Everyone hates me..." Keitaro grumbled.

       "We'll be glad to pay full rent if you can put us up for the evening, we're terribly sorry about your fence as well, we'll gladly repair it tomorrow" Sora explained, bowing politely.

       "Well, they certainly are polite... I don't see why we can't give you three rooms.  But as long as you help repair the fence, rooms are free of charge" Keitaro told her with a grin.

       "Are you sure?" Taichi asked, immensely surprised.

       "Of course!  Any friends of Motoko's are friends of ours!" Naru agreed, grasping Keitaro's hand firmly.  "And let's see... three rooms?  Or do you two want to share a room?"

       "What?!  But-"

       "ARE YOU SERIOUS?!  THAT'S _LEGAL_?!?!"  **WHAP**!  "**Oww**!  Sora, I was just kidding again!  You have to notice the cute tone in my voice when I'm kidding with you."

       "Next time, I'll hit you so hard that cute little pitch is going to be permanent.  Catch my drift?"

       "*Gulp* Yes, 'mam..."

       "Neh... Motoko...."

       "Hm?  What is it, Yamato?"  Watching the countryside flash by as the train continued to rock on the railroad tracks, Yamato felt a steady heat rising to his cheeks.

       "I didn't... what I mean is... I don't want things to be weird between us..."

       "What are you talking about?"

       "Well... I just hope you don't think I took advantage of you... because I kissed you when you were upset..."  Motoko smiled kindly and she shook her head.

       "I was... really nervous... but I'm glad it happened."

       "But, I'm not a very affectionate person.  I mean, don't women expect men to always kiss and-"

       "You honestly think I'm the type of girl who'd lower myself to public displays of affection?!" she growled.

       "I didn't think you were" Yamato smiled with a small chuckle.  Motoko's face relaxed and she looked down the ground nervously.

       "Sorry, I'm just a little tense... I'm very nervous about the trip... But, to ease your worrying, I would be more comfortable and happier if we eased into our relationship... I'm not skilled with how to speak and act around men at all, so it will most likely be an extreme adjustment for me..."

       "And to date a woman who isn't begging me to sing for them or buy them '4-Day Anniversary' gifts will be an adjustment...."

       "There are such things as 4-Day Anniversaries?"

       "Only if you want free stuff for a cheap reason."  Motoko chuckled at this response and she smiled at Yamato kindly.  "Don't worry, I hope I won't be that clingy."

       "I don't think you would be... you know there are a lot of guys who would really like to date you... but, thank you for choosing me" Yamato told her, placing his hand gently on hers.

       "You make it sound like those reality shows... but it was an honor and a privilege... I wouldn't want to-TSURUKO!?!"  Yamato spun around in his seat and followed Motoko's horrified gaze as her older sister wiped the tears from the corners of her eyes as she was turned around in the seats behind them.

       "That was *sniffle* so beautiful!" she sighed dreamily.  "The last time I heard such lovely words was the night Kenshin was conceived... After my husband had-"

       "**WE DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANY OF IT!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

****One and a half hours later****

       "And that was what he told me... *sigh* isn't it beautiful?"  Yamato was lunged over away from Motoko, paper bag in hand as he lurched up his lunch.  Motoko was completely mortified and her face was completely blank and she remained unmoving.  "Babies..."

       "Attention passengers, we are now arriving into Kyoto.  Please fasten all safety belts and please remember to throw your trash away before you exit.  Have a safe trip, and we hope to see you again" the stewardess said over the intercom.

       "In Kyoto already?  Wow, that was a quick trip wasn't it?" Tsuruko asked them.

       "Too long for me..."

       "I'll never look at you in the same way again, sister..."

       Steeping off of the train and onto the platform, Motoko took a look around at her surroundings and breathed in the clean, cool air of Kyoto.  Instead of feeling invigorated and refreshed, a foreboding sense of dread crawled down her spine. 

       "You think I really have a chance to pull this off?" Motoko asked her sister, her voice dropping low, noting her serious disposition.  Tsuruko sighed heavily and shrugged her shoulders.

       "You know, I really don't have a clue.  It's up to what you tell them Motoko.  You just need to be yourself... you need to show them the person you want to be."  Motoko looked up to the edge of the roof of the train station and she watched the rain drip steadily from the gutters.

       "The person I want to be..."

       Drip.

       "The Kendo heir..."

       Drip.

       "Or the school girl..."

       Drip.

       "Who am I?"

       Drip.

       "Well, are you ready?" Yamato questioned from behind her.

       Drip.

       '_Yamato..._'

       Abruptly, a content smile spread across her face and she turned towards her sister confidently.  "Sister, I believe I'm in need of a change of clothes... and a few yen... I need to make a phone call..."

       "You are willing to disown your own daughter, Aoyama?" an elderly man question, raising his eyebrow lazily as he looked at him with surprise.  The two men on both sides of his whispered among themselves as Mr. Aoyama sat patiently in front of the council.

       "Motoko has violated one of the most critical laws of our school and this cannot go unnoticed.  She's been throwing herself at a boy who has no knowledge of our traditions and she directly lied to me about this!  It's obvious that she is not fit to inherit our clan, nor does she have the honor to stay as one of its members."  The apparent head of the council stroked his chin thoughtfully and his tired eyes looked upon the face of Mr. Aoyama, which had noticeably tightened in anger and bitterness.

       "And who will you have to take her place?  Your eldest daughter, Tsuruko, has already been disqualified."

       "I am aware of this, and with your permission I ask that my wife's nephew, Sanosuke, be the one that I train."

       "Sagara Sanosuke?  His father was a master of this school as well, but he much preferred using his hands than a sword, Aoyama.  You believe you can contain this brash young man?"

       "Or his hair?  He looks like a rooster!"  The group of men chuckled softly among themselves, but the head elder lifted his hand and the rest silenced quickly.

       "... Motoko has always been a most dedicated and honorable young woman in my opinion... It surprises me greatly that she has violated the teachings in such a manor... It just doesn't seem like her at all... but I do believe that we have no choice..."  The elder reached for the old parchment paper in front of him and he smoothed it out with his old wrinkled hands as the others looked away disappointedly.  His old hands then moved slowly towards the ink pen, resting in its tube of ink.

       "NO!  YOU CAN'T!"  The door burst open and a woman's figure appeared in the doorway, heavily out of breath and in a familiar outfit.  The elder squinted carefully and his eyes opened in shock by what he saw, as did Mr. Aoyama.

       "M-Miyuki?!" Mr. Aoyama demanded as his wife stormed into the room.

       "Miyuki Sagara Aoyama... it has been a long time since we have last seen each other, has it not?  You know perfectly well that you are not permitted here, Aoyama-san."

       "I am perfectly aware of the situation at hand and you're very wrong!!  My daughter hasn't hurt anyone!  She is still faithful to the sword!!  I don't understand what is so wrong!" Mrs. Aoyama exclaimed.

       "It surprises me that you made the same mistake with Motoko, Aoyama-san.  You led her to make the same mistakes as Tsuruko... truly, I am disappointed."

       "What are you doing here?" Mr. Aoyama asked firmly, grabbing Mrs. Aoyama's arm quickly.

       "Isn't it obvious?  Jun, come in here for a moment" Mrs. Aoyama directed.  Timidly, Jun smoothed out her long skirt and bowed hastily in front of the council.

       "I made the accusations against Motoko to Mr. Aoyama... But I think that in the long run, I was wrong.  Motoko hasn't been throwing herself at Yamato at all!  She honestly cares about him and he does too!  They have a sincere relationship and neither one of them-"

       "I've heard enough!  You've brought quite a circus with you today, Aoyama" the elder scorned, narrowing his eyes at Mr. Aoyama.

       "Certainly, elder... I was not aware their arrival here in Kyoto!"

       "And you weren't aware of ours either, Father?"  Mr. Aoyama spun around to see Motoko standing with her sword in hand, dressed in her familiar green school uniform followed by Yamato and Tsuruko.

       "M-Motoko!" Mrs. Aoyama exclaimed in shock.

       "What is going on?!" the elder demanded, standing up angrily as Motoko stepped up to their table.

       "You are wrong to dismiss me from my duties on such petty reasoning.  You have no right at all to limit me to what I can and cannot do" Motoko told them firmly.

       "No right?!  You burst in unannounced, unpermitted and wearing undisciplined clothing!  You have absolutely no authority to reprimand us!"

       "I do indeed, Council, because I am the only heir to the Shinmei School, and I am the one who will lead our tribe into a new generation."

       "Oh?  And who will allow this?"  Just as these words were said a young man steeped inside the room, adjusting the glasses on his nose and smiling his same goofy smile.

       "Am I late, Motoko?" he asked with a kind smile.

       "Iie, Seta-san, you're right on time" Motoko informed him kindly.

       "Seta Noriyasu?  The architecture professor at Tokyo University?" Yamato asked raising an eyebrow.

       "Motoko, how is this man going to help?" Tsuruko demanded.

       "Seta... that name is so familiar..." Mrs. Aoyama wondered to herself as she studied him carefully.

       "Noriyasu-san!  It has been too long since we have last met with your clan formally!" the head elder exclaimed as he bowed deeply to Seta.

       "Of course!  Seta Noriyasu is the heir to his own clan!  They've had an alliance with the Shinmei School for generations" Tsuruko recalled.

       "That guy?" Yamato wondered aloud.

       "You must be aware of why I am here, elders.  Motoko Aoyama is a fine student of the Shinmei School, and we were most impressed by her diligence when the council met with her."

       "The elders of your clan have met with Motoko?"

       "Why do you think my Mother arrived here before I did?" Motoko asked them with a smile.

       "If Motoko is to be dismissed from the Shinmei School because of something our clan encourages, then we will be forced to break the ties between our schools."

       "You would break an alliance that has been formed over generations, Noriyasu-san?" the elder demanded.

       "That is how much faith we have in Motoko and her clever young acquaintance, Yamato.  The two are quite a match for each other, Council.  I think they could bring so much to the Shinmei School, indeed."

       "S-Seta-san, it's not like we're getting married" Motoko whispered with a blush.

       "The Council and I are resolved on this issue.  Renounce Motoko from her position as heir because of natural emotion, and we will dissolve our alliance."  The Council muttered among themselves quietly as the Head Elder rested his head in his hands.

       "To think that it would come down to this..." he muttered quietly.  

       "Council... I came here today to prove to you that I these emotions of mine can be useful to my training.  With these feelings in my heart, I think I can learn more about myself and be a better person to my students and to those around me.  I want you to see that I've decided not to be a woman who blindly follows the teachings, but that I can decide things on my own with my heart.  If we continue to follow teachings that are thousands of years old... then we'll never learn anything new.  Things will never change, and they will continue to stay the same as they are today.  I want to carve a new era for this school.  And more than anything... I want to be happy... and I want to make someone else happy too."  As Motoko's words echoed through the training halls and the last drop of the cold freezing rain dropped into its murky puddle... they smiled.  

       "What a fine young woman you have raised, Aoyama."

       "B-Beg your pardon?"

       "What an example she is to the youth of her generation!  What diligence!  What courage in her character!  I wouldn't allow some rooster-headed loud-mouth to take her place for a moment!  Seta, please tell your clan that from now on you will be addressing Motoko Aoyama as the head of the Shinmei School."

       "What a vacation... I'm still all pruney looking from sitting in those hot springs for so long" Daisuke complained as he sipped his cup of hot chocolate.

       "I thought it was a great vacation, right Taichi?"

       "Yeah... but why couldn't we have shared that room?  I mean, think about how much MORE fun it would've been!  **OWW!  I was just kidding!"**

       "Hey look, the sun's coming out!" Koushiro exclaimed pointing up towards the sky.  From the cafe window back in Odaiba, they all looked outside as the sun finally broke through the thick clouds.  The ice on the trees slowly began to deteriorate as the sun drove away all of the bitterness in Odaiba.  Underneath the same sky on the roof of the Aoyama household, Motoko and Yamato watched the same events unfold.

       "I never thought I'd see the sun break through... it looks like it'll be a nice spring.  What do you think?"

       "The best I've ever seen so far...  Things should be interesting at school too.  You think you can fight off my Kendo team admirers?"

       "And what about all of the young ladies who are so taken with me?  You think your techniques can outmatch their blind dedication?"  Motoko chuckled and her eyes turned back up to the sky.

       "I can do anything... and I think you can too.  So, we're going to be alright."

       He gripped the letter firmly in his hands and he moved to remove the glasses from his nose, his eyes tearing up quickly.

       "I hate it when I cry... It's been so long..." Jyou Kido muttered as he futilely blew his nose.  "Mimi.... I would've never guessed... I didn't think you still cared about him.  What are you going to do, Mimi?  What is it you're planning?"  He gently released his grip on the letter as it drifted down to the carpeted floor of Jyou's Tokyo University dorm.  In the dim light of the room, only a single sentenced stained with tears glowed in the quiet light.

       '**_First love never dies..._**'

       "There are no limits on our possibilities... As long as we stick together, there's no stopping us."  Motoko reached out and grabbed his hand gently, her face sincerely glowing from the warm sun.

       "**These happy days are yours and mine."**

**:::: END OF ARC I ::::**

A/N:  *cries*  I loved writing that!  I agonized on my trip how the heck I was going to conclude the first arc, but I'm satisfied!  And I even left a little teaser for everybody for the next arc ^_^ Aren't you happy?!  Well, I really need to study for Biology!  If I get an A, I will hopefully get Xenosaga!!!! ^____^ YES!  I just hope it isn't depressing or scary...  I have such a pristine heart ^_~  (On a side note, everybody go out and buy .hack//Infection.  It is a really good game, and I don't think it gets enough credit.  The music is terrible, but other than that, it's pretty darn good.)  Anyway, the next arc should be up within the week.  I just started lacrosse and I'm working hard on the Literary Magazine at my school, so it may be next week.  Alright, about this chapter, yes I know Seta really isn't part of any sort of clan or anything… but it's a fun twist ^_^ It at least ties in with all of the skills he has, correct?  The last few lines of the story were actually little headers on the **Dub This!** Website which is the best online comic I have ever read.  Check it out!!  Oh!  And about the second arc, it will be Yamato-centered this time.  Yamato is another one of my favorite anime characters and hopefully I will do him the justice he deserves!  Also, extra special thanks goes out for the continued support of the following people:

**Roxy**

**Ladyegolas128 (aka: LadyAlatariel)**

**=^_^=**

**Anime26Angel**

**Angelic Demon 777**

**Sadistic Shadow**

Your support has been the fuel of my writing.  Thank you all so very much.

~Midnight Miyuki


	9. Part II: d e a r e s t

A/N:  Wow.... *looks at last update* Sheesh, been awhile, eh?  Miss me?  Well, in summary, I ended up my school year with over a 3.5 GPA (yay for studying!), no boyfriend (alas, unrequited love ;_;), my Dad is walking again!!  YAY!!!!, and a lazy summer (Hooray!)!  Ah, I've still been busy and I had forgotten about this story until the very kind review from **Steve Jester.  Also, regards to **chichi the windrider** who reviewed again!  Thank you for your patience!  It means so much to me that people have been waiting on me, and here I am taking forever!!  I can't apologize enough for how long this took!!  I'm so, so sorry!!!!  Well, let's see how my writing abilities held out for ssooo many months that I've been gone!  I'm thinking about three to four parts for this, so bear with me and suggestions are always welcome!!  (****Steve Jester, I especially like yours!  That's an excellent idea and I may use that later on.)**

Same disclaimers apply and everything, so please review and let me know how you like the new arc!  *bows* Thank you for the continued support!  Reviewing makes me work harder and better and _constructive criticism is warmly appreciated as well.  How else am I going to get better at this, right? ^_~  Sorry for the long wait and enjoy!_

         The door opened hesitantly as Motoko stepped inside, her strict green eyes scanning across the coffee shop, searching the faces of the people who seemed to blend in with the soft jazz music and gentle odor of coffee beans.

       "Aoyama."  She immediately directed her attention towards her left, where a man with azure hair and thick glasses motioned her over to the booth he was sitting at.  She made her way though the thick air and moving people to where he was seated and she hesitantly sat in front of him.

       "You're Kido Jyou?" she asked, raising an eyebrow as her right hand still lingering over her practice sword as she put it down next to her.

       "Hai, that would be me.  I'm glad you got my message, Aoyama-san" he told her, taking a long sip of his coffee.

       "Motoko is fine, Kido-san.  Sora tells me you're a good friend of her, Taichi and Yamato.  What is it you wanted to discuss with me?"  Wordlessly, Jyou pulled a several pieces of crumpled, folded paper out of his jacket and he held it out in front of him.  Raising her eyebrows, Motoko reached out and took it from him, opening it slowly.  She cast a hesitant glance towards Jyou who simply nodded.  For a few moments she scanned over the letter and as time wore on, she continued deeper into the pages, beads of sweat and frustration furrowed on her forehead.  Finally, she reached a line that made her eyes widen considerably.  "F-First love never dies..." she read aloud, her true voice lost somewhere within her throat.

       "She is still in love with Yamato, Motoko.  She's returning to Japan tomorrow with her family, and she's transferring into your class."  Motoko folded the paper back up and placed it on the table, her eyes unfocused and hazy as she stared out into the sunny spring day.

       "But it means nothing if he doesn't love her... I don't think Yamato still has feelings for her..."

       "Have you even met Mimi before, Motoko?  She's sincere, honest, beautiful, intelligent and very kind to others.  It'd be hard for anyone to turn down-"

       "So what is it that you're saying?" Motoko demanded.

       "I'm here to warn you, Aoyama.  It'd be hard for any man to forget.  Because first love-"

       "-'never seems to last forever but is always remembered'?  Or some kind of sentimental crap like that?!"

       "Exactly."  A lump formed in her throat, and she removed her hand from the table which had suddenly gone cold.  "Aoyama, you're a nice person, but Yamato and Mimi had a long relationship that lasted several years.  It only ended because Mimi moved away-"

       "But didn't she love you?"

       "... When Yamato cut off communication with her, she came to me... and I was so happy.  I mean, I had loved Mimi since childhood... so naturally, I returned her feelings."

       "You're a weak man to give into a woman like that" Motoko told him abruptly.

       "It's none of your business" he growled, his tone changing quickly.  Motoko snarled and gathered his things together.

       "Where are you going?"

       "Home.  I have a date tonight and I intend to enjoy myself.  I'm not concerned with the silly, tired feelings of a fickle woman.  I appreciate your honest intentions, but it seems to me you need to analyze yourself before you tell me what I should do."

       _'Life is good...'  Strumming on the strings of his guitar, Yamato sat against the back of his bed on the floor, sighing heavily as his fingers unfolded into another chord.  _

       "Oi!  Yamato!  You have a visitor!!" his father called out.  Yamato glanced up from his guitar and checked the clock quickly.

       _'Motoko?  But our date isn't for another two hours...'  He set his guitar down on the floor and crossed through the apartment with a smile on his face._

       "Motoko, I didn't think that we were supposed to meet until-"  Frozen.  His body.  His mind.  His blood completely ran cold as a young woman looked up from her tea cup.

       "Yamato..." her melodic voice seeped out as she stood up from the couch, setting her tea cup down.  "It's... It's been awhile..."

       "M-Mimi?" he uttered, still in severe shock.  "Wh-What in the world are you doing here?"

       "Neh, you look... almost scared.  Yamato, are you alright?" Mimi asked as she approached him, her chocolate brown hair tumbling down her shoulders.

       "N-No, no... I'm just so surprised!  I didn't think...  You just... ah... Y-You must've seen Jyou already I suppose.  I'll bet he was so ha-"

       "I broke up with Jyou."  

       "W-What?"  Mr. Ishida noted the look on Mimi's face and he added one plus one, determining the complicated answer.

       "Y-Yamato, I have errands to run!  Please tell Motoko-**chan** I said hello when she comes over for your **date**."  Mimi's face twisted in what seemed to be horror.

       "You're seeing someone else?" Mimi asked him, horribly surprised as Mr. Ishida walked out of the door.  "So... So soon?"

       "Yeah... I met her this year.  Her name is Aoyama Motoko... we're very close,  Mimi."  She quickly masked over her surprise and smiled brilliantly.

       "Congratulations, Yamato!  You must be so happy!!  I can't believe you met another girl, that's absolutely wonderful!  The girl who captured your heart must be something special.  You know, I'd like to meet her in fact!  It's alright if I stick around to see her, isn't it?"

       "Well-"

       "Good!  I thought so!"

       "She sent me a letter too!  Can you believe it?  She's still in love with Yamato after all this time...  Poor Jyou... how did he take it?" Sora sighed.

       "Hmph, that weakling?  He follows a woman around like a lost puppy for a year and then she breaks up with him for an old boyfriend.  He didn't completely show it, but you can tell it takes a toll on him.  But... something just seems amiss about all of this" Motoko told her, wrapping the phone cord around her finger.

       "Hm... it seems like something Mimi would do though.  I'll have to go see her sometime tomorrow.  I imagine she'll look for Yamato first."

       "You think so?"

       "Naturally.  She didn't come all the way from America just to idly chat with me.  She's here to get a boyfriend, and you know how other girls are about him."  Motoko shuddered at the thought of his fan club and how they would amass against her during the last trimester for dating Yamato.  The last trimester...

       "Neh, Sora, have you though any about college?"

       "Ugh, I'm living and breathing college here!  My Mom is really adamant about me going to a good college.  She even told me to try for Tokyo U!  TOKYO U!!"

       "What's wrong with Tokyo U?"

       "What's wrong with it?!  The problem is that it's an absolutely perfect school!  I mean I could land a fabulous job just by waving around a degree from there!"

       "... I'm thinking of applying there" Motoko told her.  "Naru-sempai and Urashima went there.  Urashima applied... what was it?  Four times?  Five?  I can't remember..."

       "Five times?  Sheesh, that's dedication."

       _'The only reason Urashima went there was so he could meet the girl from his childhood.  He was so determined to see her again that he faced embarrassment and disappointment... but he still tried.  He had people like me in his way to stop him... and he conquered.  Then he found Naru-sempai and the two are married... he didn't let anyone else get in his way.  Not me, not Kitsune, not my sister, and not his...  Isn't that the kind of focus I should have?  Is that the kind of dedication I'll need to ward off this Tachikawa girl?'_

       "Oi!  Motoko!"

       "E-Eh?"

       "Have you been listening at all?  Did you space out or something?"

       "I... I suppose so, please excuse me.  I'm listening now."  Motoko glanced over at her picture of the Hinata Inn residents on her wall and she grinned.  "Go ahead."

       Yamato opened the bathroom door slowly, peering out into the hallway as he clutched the towel around his waist tightly.

       "Okay... I don't see her that way...  If I make a break for it, I can run past the doorway to the living room and make it to my bedroom... okay..." Yamato whispered to himself.  "One... two... three!"  Yamato slung open the bathroom door and clung to the thick towel as he dripped all the way across the hallway, past the living room and to his bedroom at the end of the hallway.  Opening and slamming the door behind him, Yamato leaned against the door and breathed a sigh of relief.

       _'Embarrassment avoided...'_

       "Oi, Yamato, is this her?"  Yamato reluctantly dragged his gaze from the floor and nearly cried out loud when he saw Mimi sitting on his bed looking at the picture on the bed-side table.

       "M-Mimi!  Out!  I'm indecent!!"  Mimi looked up from the picture and blushed lightly.

       "I-I'll say... what a chest, Yamato... have you been working out?"

       "T-That doesn't matter!" Yamato exclaimed, his face horribly red.  "**OUT**!"  Within seconds, Mimi was flung outside his door, the picture still in her hands and a frown on her face.

       "This will be harder than I thought..." she muttered, peering down at the picture.  Mimi made a face as she stared down at the young woman within it, smiling gently with long black hair and sharp green eyes.  "She looks rather shrewd... how disappointing."  A thin smile spread across her fair features as she peered up at the living room clock (which read 5:04) and smiled.  "My plan is proceeding nicely though... Knowing how long Yamato spends preparing for his dates, I'll have plenty of time to speak with Aoyama-san."  Right on the mark, the doorbell rang and Mimi heard a confused curse from behind Yamato's door.  "Don't worry, I'll get the door!"

       "6:04!?  What the hell?!  The living room clock said-" Yamato's voice trailed off and he growled in a way that made Mimi grin widely.  "DAMMIT MIMI!!"

       "You'd better not come out of your room just yet, Aoyama-san may get the wrong idea if you look like you've just come out of the shower" Mimi chuckled as she changed the living room clock forward to the true time.  As she approached the door, she put on another layer of lipstick and flipped her curly hair back dramatically.  Plastering a wide smile on her face, she opened the door and found a befuddled Motoko.

       "... W-Who the hell-"

       "Oh!  You must be Aoyama-san!  Please, please come in!  Yamato lost track of time when I came over.   I've been studying abroad for several years you see and I've just come back to catch up-"

       "You're Tachikawa-san then?"

       "Oh you know of me?  I hope Yamato has spoken fondly of me-"

       "What the hell are you trying to pull?" Motoko asked her, lowering her voice considerably.

       "E-Excuse me?"

       "You hooked in Kido-san to either make Yamato jealous or to make yourself feel more important, and then you drop him like a simple toy.  But of course, that alone can't satisfy your volatile disposition, because you come slithering back here expecting Yamato to welcome you with open arms!  What sort of nonsense is aroused in that twisted heart of yours?"

       "H-How dare you speak to me like that!  I have more dignity than that, Aoyama-san!  Just what is it you're suggesting about me?"

       "You're a cruel, selfish bi-"

       "Motoko!"  The two quarreling women turned towards the object of their affections who stood in the doorway, surprisingly pressed and neat in less than five minutes.

       "Yamato?  Y-You're ready so soon?" Mimi stuttered, embarrassed that things didn't accelerate the way she had planned.

       "Well yeah, you held on to my picture of Motoko, so I couldn't idle over it as much as I do before a date" Yamato chuckled with a wink.  Motoko flushed lightly and chuckled.

       "You're not really that desperate are you?" Motoko asked him.

       "When you look like that I just might be.  You look beautiful as always."

       "Always a charmer... you're so embarrassing..."

       "You know you like it, Motoko.  You'd be upset if I hadn't said anything" Yamato told her, ruffling her hair playfully.

       "You wish..." she growled, blushing heavily.  As the two continued their daily routine of flirting shamelessly, Mimi relaxed considerably and stared tiredly at the couple.

       _'They're perfectly in love... they're okay with showing innocent affection for one another.  Did Yamato really just forget me and move on?  No... NO!  I can't give up!  Somewhere inside there, I know he still cares for me!  I won't lose to a sweaty kendo girl!  Don't think you've won just yet, Motoko Aoyama!  The school year begins again Monday, and there I will have my first victory...'_

       "I'm going to bury that woman in her own ego... just you watch me..." Motoko muttered angrily, clutching her kendo sword.

       "Ah... Busu, as much as I support your relationship with Yamato, I don't think it's a good idea to necessarily beat the living crap out of Mimi" Daisuke chuckled nervously as Motoko sent him death glares.

       "I happen to agree with him, sensei.  It's not in your code of honor to attack someone so defenseless" Iori provided.

       "She's cruel, unethical and a demon!  How can attacking her with truth and justice be... unjustified?!  There's got to be a way to defeat her!"

       "So, play at her own game then.  You don't have to use your sword to solve all of your problems, Oba-chan" Daisuke scoffed.  As Motoko rounded the corner with her younger classmates and towards the school, she pondered this thought.

       "Play at her own game?  What kind of scum do you think I am?!  I'm not going to stoop to her level, Motomiya!"

       "He does have a point, sensei...  This sort of method could be useful."

       "But it's dishonorable to drop to such levels!  I absolutely refuse!"

       "AHEM!  MOTOKO AOYAMA!" an unfamiliar voice exclaimed from the school gates.  The three students stopped walking as three new girls stood side by side, their hands on their hips.  "Girls!  Ready!"

       "YES!"  Motoko exchanged looks with the two boys standing next to her, and then was horrified beyond words as they began to... chant and dance.

       "L-O-V-E!  We-Love-Yama!  Yama!  Yama!  La-la-la-la-la-love!  La-la-la-la-la-love!"  Watching their demonstration of hopeless admiration, Motoko simply stared, mouth hung open and eyes unblinking.

       "Good work girls, we've established ourselves to our rival" a coy voice stated from behind them.

       "P-President Motoko!" they exclaimed, saluting.  The girl that stepped forward had long brown hair and sneaky brown eyes that seemed to reek of high-maintenance.

       "You must be Aoyama Motoko then.  Well, I am Minagawa Motoko, President and Founder of the New Prince Yamato Fan club."

       "I'm Vice President Minami Kinosita!"

       "Member 1, Miho Yamagisi!"

       "And Member 2, Mai Goto!"  

       "We're not going to let you steal our beloved Yamato from us!  Mark my words, Aoyama!  An ugly girl like you can never beat our love and devotion!"  Motoko snarled at the cross girl in front of her and she pulled out her kendo sword.

       "Saying such things to your upperclassman are unforgivable I'm afraid.  And such a fan club is rude and inconsiderate of Yamato's character!  I will convict you and your harsh words, Minagawa!  FEEL MY WRATH!  **NI NO TACHI!!!"  In a single sweep of her sword, the four fan girls were sent flying off towards the school, flailing everywhere.**

       "Whew, short fuse today, eh?"

       "Utter another word Motomiya and you're next!" Motoko growled, marching off towards class.

       "Hm, something tells me that she's not exactly in the best position to match wits with Mimi-sempai today.  If she lets a few fan girls get to her like that, she'll be suspended before the day is over."

       "Hn, Busu is a big girl.  She can take care of herself."

       "Yeah, and also very inexperienced in dealing with this sort of thing..."

       "Whatever, she'll be fine" Daisuke sighed, waving Iori off as he walked into the school yard, humming the Prince Yamato theme song.  Iori bit his lower lip and brooded, convinced that his sensei had indeed spun a tangled web from which she could not escape.

A/N:  Gosh that was hard _  I feel like it's been so long since I've worked on this!  If it's not up to my usual standard, then please pardon my lack of dedication.  I'm going to work harder and harder to get better, so don't worry!  The Prince Yamato Fan Club is of course from Fruits Basket (my favorite show ^_^) who are actually the Prince Yuki Fan Club.  They are ah... some of the more interesting characters in this show ^_^  Please leave me a constructive review and wait patiently for the next chapter!  THANK YOU!! ^___^


	10. Part II: d a r l i n g

A/N:  *Peers out into the audience and looks at pissed faces*  Man... who are you people?  *They hold up bats menacingly*  N-No, no!  I was just kidding!  Hehe, but aren't you amazed that I'm actually **early?!**  Two months early in fact!  Ideas just came for this faster than I thought and plus I needed a break from my Chemistry project, so I decided to post ^_^

        Well, all of the support I've been getting has been so kind!  School has been every bit as hard as I thought, but I think I owe it to you guys for not delaying so much!!  ^_^   **Anime26angel**, you reviewed my story like a day after I published!  I didn't know you were waiting so eagerly, thank you!!  I've actually never seen Slam Dunk *watches as money goes flying from pockets towards Fruits Basket DVDs*  Err... when I get the proper funds, I'll have to see it ^_^  Aww, **S.M.**, thank you so much!  I am having a pretty good time here at school and I'm so sorry to keep you waiting ^_^  **Steve**** Jester!  I'm glad to see you again!  Your constant reviewing is so much appreciated *bows* Thank you very much for your patience!!  Holy snail fish, ****Botan_Rocks721, you are absolutely right!  I _did_ say that she was senior before!  I completely forgot to fix that!!  Thank you so much for pointing that out! *big hug*  THANK YOU!!!!  And you gave me such a nice review too!  I'm incredibly grateful!  (PS- Botan does rock by the way! She's my favorite YYH character besides Jin & Kuwabara ^_^)**

       Constructive reviews mean a lot to me *wink* *wink*  Minor crossovers are abound and standard disclaimers apply!

       **But above all, please enjoy!!**

**Edit (04.10.03) – Added a much more epic ending that is critical to the plot line!  Ah, that's such a weird twist for me too, and wasn't in my original planning, but I think I know where I want it to go now, so bear with me!!  You probably won't like it but hey, that's what cliffhangers are, right?**

*~*~*~*~*~*~

       What else could possibly add to her growing migraine?  The very sight of a Motomiya made her cringe and have the horrible urge and need to hurt something or someone.  She also had to worry about the diabolical and sneaky temptress from America, and now she had a group of fan girls breathing down her neck, complete with theme songs and badges.  What else could possibly be thrown at her?

       "Motoko-sempai!" a group of voices cooed, admiration and devotion laced within them.

       "Shimatta... I forgot about them" Motoko groaned, immediately recognizing the chorus.  Clad in black kimonos and carrying wooden practice swords with them, the Kendo team of Odaiba High School raced up and bowed before her.

       "Captain Aoyama!  We are at your command for practice!"

       "C-Captain?" she stuttered.

       "During your trip to Hinata Springs, our teacher sponsor, Mr. Seijirou Hiko decided that you were to be the next captain of the Kendo team.  You were notified of this over the summer weren't you?  I thought that-" the underling paused suddenly, a scowl crossing his face.  "Soujirou!  You didn't notify Motoko-sempai that we elected her our new captain?!"

       "Err... it ah... slipped my mind" the smiling kendo student grinned, blushing as he watched with interest as Misao Makimachi walked past with a wink.

       "You don't wear that uniform just to pick up girls" a blonde haired swordsman growled beside him, smacking him on the head with his practice sword.

       "A little hard for you to be complaining, eh, Allen?" a red haired man chuckled, tossing his long hair to the side, catching the immediate attention of a group of girls.  "I, Touga Kiryuu, have a large fan base even without displaying my Kendo skills."

       "Well, if _you were so wonderful, why aren't you Co-Captain" Hotohori interjected, confidence radiating from his smirk._

       "Well... weren't you elected because you're filthy rich?" Gourry Gabrieve wondered as he scratched his head.  As the group of young pretty boys continued to squawk and quibble, Motoko felt her headache graduate to the level of veins popping in her forehead.  Whipping out her long practice sword, she took the liberty of nailing them all on their craniums with one sweeping motion.

       "All of you are acting like incompetent pansies!  Pretty boys and such nonsense... If you were enrolled in the Shinmei School, your long, _girly hair would have to be chopped off to a more respectable length!"  Motoko sweatdropped as she heard a few whimpers within the crowd, and they instinctively reached up to protectively hold their tresses.  "I DIDN'T SAY I WAS GOING TO CUT IT!!  DON'T ACT SO PATHETIC!" she exclaimed, further annoyed by the collective sighs of relief.  "Most of you __outspoken individuals" she glared at Allen, Touya and Hotohori, "will need to be conditioned thoroughly if you back away like meek little puppies."_

       "H-Hai, Captain Aoyama..."

       "W-Well... I like puppies, Captain."  The slight twitch in Motoko's stern glare immediately silenced Gourry's absurd flightiness.

       "And those of you who chose to follow around your girlfriends will be taking an _extended break from the relationship" she demanded, peering towards Soujirou._

       "H-Hai, Captain Aoyama!"

       "And a B average must be maintained if you have hopes of being on the Varsity Kendo team."

       "H-Hai..." Gourry groaned.

       "And another question I have is for **you**!" she exclaimed, thrusting her sword towards Hotohori.  "Why are you Co-Captain?"

       "Well, you see, it's my natural skill as a swordsman.  My family comes from a long line of distinguished warriors you see-"

       "Wrong.  You're too concerned about your shampoo to have time as dedicated Kendo student.  You are relieved of your duties, but will remain on the Varsity team."

       "B-But-!"  Hotohori growled as he heard snickers among his other long-haired bishounen companions.

       "Therefore, as your Captain, I will elect someone who is dedicated to the traditions and the arts of Kendo.  Someone who values this above all of his other tasks... Iori-kun!" she called out.  Iori felt a shiver crawl down his spine as he entered the hallway where Motoko had called out his name.  Had she somehow sensed his presence approaching?  He also caught a glimpse of the rest of the team gathered in uniform around Motoko.  Had he missed an important meeting?

       "H-Hai, Motoko-sempai?" he asked nervously as he jogged towards her.

       "Captain Aoyama" the others hissed quietly.  Ignoring them, Motoko decided to continue.

       "I have elected you as the new Co-Captain."

       "M-Me?"

       "**HIM?!?!"**

       "But Captain Aoyama, a... a sophomore?!"

       "I am a much more suitable partner for you!"

       "I am much more reliable!"

       "I am far more experienced!"

       "I have enough beauty in but one follicle of hair than he!"  The others glared daggers towards Hotohori.  "W-What?"

       "But I have decided to elect one other as a Co-Captain under me.  I do intend for us to reach the national finals this year and beat Hokuei High School in the tournament" Motoko supplied for them.  Their seething looks were replaced with sheer glee, both with the thought of being a Co-Captain and with beating their long-time rivals Hokuei.

       "H-Have you chosen him, yet?" Allen asked hopefully.

       "Yes, I have indeed.  One who I noticed showed a lot of promise in practice last year, with a strict and admirable code of honor to accompany his natural talent."  The boys exchanged looks of sheer joy, absolutely sure it was himself that Motoko was praising.  "The boy I have chosen is... Kazuma Kuwabara."  And then the world seemed to come to an end for them.

       "WHAT THE HELL!?!"

       "KUWABARA?!  THAT BUFFON!"

       "M-Me?!" the gruff sounding junior exclaimed, fighting his way from the back of the crowd.  His puffy red hair bounced as he leapt forward in the audience and his mouth remained agape.  "A-Are you absolutely sure?"

       "Positive" Motoko told him with a smirk.  "You're an admirable man, Kuwabara.  I expect you to keep spirit and morale up when we need it the most."

       "Y-You can count on me, Motoko-sempai!" Kuwabara saluted triumphantly.  Turning her attention from her bubbling Co-Captain to the rest of them team, she glared at them with a look of pure venom.

       "And what are you all looking so sour about?  Will you not congratulate your comrade?"  The silence that filtered in through the group infuriated her and Kuwabara glared as well.

       "Sheesh, just because you're jealous doesn't mean you have to hate me so much" he gruffly said, brushing them off.

       "All of you, two laps around the school.  Practice will resume at 3:10 sharp this afternoon going until 6:00."

       "T-Two laps?  But Captain Motoko, class will start in five minutes!" they exclaimed.  With a look of sheer terror, the newly appointed Captain smiled with seething bitterness.

       "I'd advise you to run fast, because anyone who lags will receive an unspeakable beating from me as I jog behind you..."

       "T-That's ludicrous!"

       "Y-You're going to kill us!"

       "Then I'd advise all of you to begin running" Motoko grinned.  Not needing to be told twice, the group of handsome boys zoomed through the hallways and towards the doors.  

       "Neh, Motoko-sempai, why work them so hard?" Iori asked her.  Sure that the last of them had sprinted off into the distance, Motoko relaxed her shoulders and formed a much more reflective look on her face.

       "Each one of them has potential that has never really been pushed.  Last year's captain never really had the time or the drive to push this team to its limits.  It's also imperative that we don't keep any stragglers.  We'll be weeding out the ones who are weak in both mind and talent.  But we'll save our strategies for later on.   Right now though, we have some work to do" Motoko told them, another grin lighting up her face and she smacked the wooden weapon in her palm.

       "You know, it's kind of scary how much she enjoys this..." Kuwabara sighed to Iori.

       "*Huff* *Wheeze*  Captain Motoko... that wasn't fair.  You caught up to all of us even though we sprinted the whole way!" Hotohori exclaimed, rubbing several bumps on his head.

       "That just proves how slow you all are.  Conditioning is key here, so we'll start out slow and progress quickly.  Remember, 3:10 this afternoon!" she called out to her team as they crawled towards homeroom.  

       "Hai!" they exclaimed behind them, waving slowly to their captain.  As they began to disperse towards their classes, Motoko smiled, exuding confidence both in her team and in her leadership.  

       "How cruel of you to work them so hard.  What _is it that Yamato sees in you?"  Motoko continued to look straight forward at her comrades, not wanting to turn around and see the grinning woman behind her.  "Hey, I'm talking to you, Aoyama.  It's rather rude to ignore me."  Mimi took the liberty of coming around and standing before Motoko.  Her uniform was a size smaller than Motoko's, complementing her needle thin waist.  Her long auburn hair spun into magnificent curls behind her long back, and her shoes had a slight heal on them, making her legs look sleek and slim._

       "You're disgusting" Motoko hissed, her nose arching in contempt as her grip on the wooden sword tightening.

       "More like jealously, methinks" Mimi taunted, flipping her hair back.  "What's really disgusting is that a sweaty, vulgar and rather... ugly girl is taking my place as Yamato's girlfriend.  Is it a rebound I wonder?"  She began to circle around Motoko, purely enjoying Motoko's despondent attitude.  "The fact that boys are always so fast paced... maybe he just wanted something new?  But you... Ha!  I shudder to think what the rest of your family looks like.  A bunch of simpletons no doubt."  Now, Mimi had been born into a rather posh lifestyle, and had thus developed rather thick skin for criticism and complaints.  But feeling the cement wall on her back and watching steel be slipped from a sheath with the fluid motion of water was enough to mist her eyes with tears.  Even scarier was the look in Motoko's eyes.  Watching her eyes quiver with silent rage, her pearl teeth glint with frustration, and the resilience in her pale hands with how close the steel of her sword hovered over Mimi's neck.  "T-That's not a practice sword..." she breathed out, her chest heaving up and down.  

       "No.  No it's not" Motoko seared.

       "Oh... Oh God..." she whispered, feeling hot tears roll down her cheeks.

       "You may attack my character.  Insult my integrity.  But to defile my family's name is inexcusable.  The Aoyamas have served their honorable purpose for generations, and our existence today would be radically altered if my family hadn't sacrificed blood and tears for the future of Japan.  Will you criticize us so easily, Tachikawa?  How could you even understand the role of justice my family has conveyed for centuries?  How dare you.  How _dare you" she growled quietly.  Her voice was so hushed and forceful, that it made girl sink to her knees in fear.  "Coward.  Go."  With her shaky hands, Mimi practically scampered away like a kicked dog, scrambling to her feet and running to class.  Relaxing her body, Motoko looked down at the sword still gripped in her hands.  _

       "Have I really become so embittered?" she wondered aloud.  "Since when do I unsheathe this blade so callously?  Am I really this jealous?"  Motoko felt her anxiety swell in her joints and she leaned against the wall, trying to put her irrational emotions in place.  "... Never since my flagrant denial of Keitaro's ideals have I been so brash.  If I am to be a kendo captain and represent the Shinmei School... then I can't allow myself to succumb to such petty remarks."  Her now wistful hazel eyes looked out longingly towards the blue sky, back towards home.

       "Why do I feel this anxiety, Tsuruko?  What should I do?"

_Motoko, take care of yourself._

_             I'm giving you my sword, Shisui, so take good care of it._

_            I want you to become a great swordswoman, Motoko._

_            Motoko..._

       "Neh, did you hear that Miss Tachikawa was threatened this morning by the Kendo Captain?"

       "Motoko Aoyama right?  Isn't she Yamato's girlfriend?"

       "I think so!  But she's usually very cool about things.  How do you think Miss Tachikawa got to her?"

       "Who knows?  But you've seen the way she's been flirting with Yamato!  And Yamato hasn't said anything to her yet!"

       "Wow, what do you think Aoyama will do?"

       "Whatever it is, she'd better think of a different method than beating that girl up!  She got a whole two weeks of detention!"

       "And she's from that prestigious Shinmei School too!  She's certainly dug herself a hole."

       "**JUST SHUT UP!!" a booming voice exclaimed from down at the end of the hallway.  The group of boys who were talking amongst themselves immediately clammed up as a burly boy with puffy red hair stormed down the hallway.  "Don't you DARE talk about Captain Motoko like that!  It's that girl's fault because Aoyama-sempai would never do anything like that!  NEVER!"**

       "S-S-Sure... O-Our bad..." one of the guys told him shakily.

       "Psh, you're just a waste of time.  Get lost" Kuwabara growled.  The boys chuckled nervously as they hastily departed, leaving a group of students to whisper among themselves concerning Motoko.

       "Stopping these rumors is hard work!  I've had to promise three horribly plain looking girls dates for the weekend just to get them to stop gossiping about Aoyama-sempai!" Touga Kiryuu exclaimed as he approached Kuwabara.

       "It's all that girl's fault... what's her face?"

       "Tachikawa Mimi?  Yes, she is a fine piece indeed" Touga smirked.  "But for some reason she's drooling all over Yamato.  Hardly worthy for her I think..."

       "Hey, don't talk about Motoko-sempai's boyfriend like that!!" Kuwabara yelled angrily.

       "Hm, by the way he's going he might not be her boyfriend for long.  I wonder what he'll say to her?"

       "... Whatever it is, it's none of our business unless she wants to say anything.  We'll go on with practice just as planned.  Even though she'll be an hour late, we're still going to have to work hard, understand?"

       "Hm, no problem there.  Hopefully we won't be one more headache for her to have."  Listening to the older boys talk, Iori sighed heavily and hung his shoulders, staying unnoticeable to both Kuwabara and Touga.

       _'Motoko-sempai... what in the world is happening to you?'_

       The cool breeze that swept down the gentle slopes of the hills carried up through the trees and continued to blow across the top of the roof of the school where two young students stood silently, just admiring the autumn weather.  At least on the surface they were.  Yamato caught one of the stray orange leaves in his fingers and he heaved out a great sigh, signaling the beginning of the conversation.

       "Why did you do it?" he asked aloud, still unable to move his eyes away from the dying leaf.

       "She was insulting and bitter.  I just didn't handle my rage well-"

       "Aren't you trained to do that though, Motoko?  Isn't this part of the Shinmei School?" Yamato asked, the volume of his voice beginning to rise.  "You could've just walked away!"

       "And let her win?  She continued to provoke me and it would have just been worse if I-"

       "If you what?  Hadn't pointed a sword at her neck?!" Yamato exclaimed.  "Are you really that jealous?"

       "J-Jealous?  Jealous of what exactly?!" she asked, her voice now rising to the occasion.

       "Look, maybe that wasn't the best choice in wording..."

       "Are you saying that she has something better than me?  That there's something that I _should_ be jealous of?"

       "In the matters of being ladylike and holding her temper she is!"  Once the words had tumbled out of his mouth, he immediately regretted it.  He heard Motoko stammer fighting for some kind of words.

_       I want you to become a great swordswoman, Motoko._

       "M-Maybe I _don't want to be ladylike!  Maybe I don't want to wear short skirts or hang all over my boyfriend!!"_

       "Motoko, that's just unfair-"

       "UNFAIR?!  That scheming, immoral devil-woman is everything I don't want to be and your ideal girlfriend isn't she?"

       "Motoko-"

       "Do you still have feelings for her or not Yamato?" Motoko demanded.  Yamato hesitated and lowered his eyes from her.  He continued to switch back and forth between the memories of Mimi and Motoko, both ones in which he held dearly.      

       "O-Of course not."

       "... Is that the truth?  Have you really decided?  Or are you just saying that because I happen to be your girlfriend now?"  Motoko softened as his hesitancy and she brought her head down further in contemplation herself.  His silence said more than any words he could possibly have spoken.  "W-What do you want to do then?"

       "... I don't know."  Overcome with immense frustration, Motoko threw up her hands and wiped a hand carelessly at her tired eyes.

       "I'm sick of this... I'm absolutely tired of it..."  Motoko took the back of her hand and wiped the faint traces of lipstick off and then rubbed messily at her face, attempting to get ride of the pink blush.  "I don't want to have to put makeup on to feel like I've reached the _standard_ of being your girlfriend!  I'm tired of having to make these appearances at parties with you!  I don't want to fight off all of these fan girls anymore and I'm tired of competing and losing to _her!  I don't understand why you're suddenly taking her side-"_

       "I've hardly even given a hint that I had taken her side!  And I don't understand why I should have to choose-"

       "BECAUSE I'M YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" Motoko cried out, tears spilling out of her eyes.  Yamato looked uncomfortable as Motoko began to sob, horribly frustrated and utterly exhausted.

       "... I'm tired of being pulled into fifty different directions, Motoko.  And I'm sorry that you feel like you have to suffer so much for me" Yamato told her, much more bitterness searing into his words than sympathy.  "Maybe it's just a good idea if you and I take a break."

       "A-A break?  You mean-"

       "See other people.  I don't want to date a girl who gets jealous to the point of hurting other people!"

       "Y-Yamato-"

       "I-It might be best to just call me Ishida for now Aoyama..."  He turned around, his back facing her as he felt an unfamiliar stinging in his eyes.  It hurt.  It hurt so horribly...

       "W-What are you saying?"  Motoko watched as something was carried in the now brisk breeze.  Something clear and completely unfamiliar to Yamato's complexion.  Tears.

**                                                                                       "It's over."**

A/N:  A little jumbled, but aren't you thrilled that I'm early?!  Ack, that was an ending that kind of came up suddenly I know!  But if it seems a little rushed, then I apologize!  I know it must seem kind of weird and uncharacteristic, but it will become clearer in later chapters, I promise!!  Just stick with me because you're going to get a wonderful and epic ending with the next 2-3 chapters!  Any suggestions are more than welcome!  Thank you!


End file.
